Power Rangers in Space 20
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle. Rated M just in case of future content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or some of the ideas in this story.**

**Summary: This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle so please enjoy the story and also please review it with any opinions you may have since they much appreciated.**

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

**Written By Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

**Story requested and ideas provided by ManuelMusical14**

**Prologue**

It was a lovely day in Angel Grove as it normally was and Doug Stewart was Walking home he had had a great day and couldn't wait to tell his Son Justin that he had received a new job offer in LA, Doug had decided to cut through Angel Grove Park and that's when he saw the latest monster attack.

The latest monster was called Goldgoyle and Doug watched as the Rescue Megazord arrived to fight it but the Rescue Megazord was easily over powered and looked like it was about to be defeated since there were electrical short circuits all over the out-side of the Megazord it slowly approached the Monster struggling to move and then it exploded the Rescue Megazord was destroyed but Goldgoyle look like he hadn't even been scratched. Then the Turbo Megazord arrived they hit their strongest attack but again it didn't faze the monster, Goldgoyle then charged up all the Energy he could and fired it at the Turbo Megazord causing it to catch fire and start exploding as well then the 5 rangers were ejected from the Megazord just as their second Megazord exploded they hit the ground in the Park not far from where Doug was so he decided to go and see if he could help. As he approached the downed Rangers he saw their suits flash in their colour and de-morph that's when he saw something he had never expected.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

(This time we see it from the Rangers POV)

Goldgoyle was attacking Angel Grove as the Rescue Megazord arrived to fight it, Goldgoyle was far too strong for the Rescue Megazord and it had sustained serious damage. In the cockpit of the Megazord Cassie and Justin were about to try and fix the problems but TJ had stopped them.

"There's no time Goldgoyle won't give us the time to repair the problem and we have to stop him otherwise he could destroy the Planet" said TJ.

"So how do we do that we can't get enough power our best attack did nothing?" asked Carlos.

"We Activate the Self-destruct and get in close to him" said Justin.

"It may be the only way to stop him" said TJ agreeing with Justin.

"He would never see it coming" said Cassie.

TJ and Justin activated the Self-destruct and set it to a 30 second time limit.

"Ok guys it's time for part 2 of the plan, we can't be sure this will work so Justin you and the others go to the Turbo Zord's I will take the Rescue Megazord in myself and get ready to form the Megazord in case this doesn't work and then I will join you" said TJ.

"Ok be careful TJ we will be waiting for you" said Justin as he lead the other three Turbo Rangers to the Turbo Zords the 5 other Zords were waiting.

Behind the wheel of the Turbo Zords the 4 Rangers were watching and waiting to hear from TJ or to see if Goldgoyle had been destroyed. They saw the Rescue Megazord launch itself at Goldgoyle and seconds later it exploded but as the smoke cleared Goldgoyle was still standing.

"Oh no it didn't work" said Cassie.

"Let's bring it together" said TJ as they formed the Turbo Megazord.

They went straight for the Turbo Megazords finishing move since it was its most powerful attack so they activated the Turbo Sword and span at Goldgoyle, the Rangers hit the move but Goldgoyle laughed it off and said.

"My Turn" he summoned all the Energy he could and fired it at the Turbo Megazord causing it to catch fire and start exploding as well then the 5 Rangers were ejected from the Megazord just as their second Megazord exploded they hit the ground in the Park and de-morph that's when they heard something they never expected.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

(Back to normal POV)

Divatox was celebrating the destruction of both Turbo Megazords and since they had de-morphed as they were thrown from the Zords she assumed they had lost their powers as well. As Divatox begins to celebrate in her submarine/space ship a floating head appears in front of her.

"Divatox it is time" said the head.

"What it can't be not in my moment of triumph"

"You have been ordered to Divatox"

"By who?"

"Dark Spector himself commands his forces to unite on the Cimmerian Planet"

The floating head vanished and Divatox looked to her minions.

"Well I guess those Rangers can't fight back against Goldgoyle anyway their powers are gone" said Divatox as the submarine/space ship left Earth and headed to the meeting point leaving Goldgoyle to finish off the destruction of Earth.

Once they were a good distance into their journey Divatox left almost all of her Piranhatrons on a planet and put a minefield around it just in case the Rangers somehow survived and found a way to follow her.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Back on Earth.

The 5 Rangers were starting to recover when they heard something they never expected.

"Justin?" asked a voice behind them.

"Dad" replied Justin.

Before anymore could be said the Rangers communicators went off.

"Go ahead Alpha?" said TJ.

"Rangers the Super Zeo Zords have broken out of their hiding places and are heading to town to help you will need to Morph to enter the cockpits of the Zords" said Alpha 6.

"Ok thanks Alpha" said TJ before turning to Justin and saying "Justin we still have a job to do?"

"Right lets finish this" he said as the Rangers all got their Morphers out.

"Shift into Turbo" called TJ.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" called Justin.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power" called Carlos.

"Dune Star Turbo Power" called Ashley.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power" called Cassie.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power" called TJ.

"Justin we need to talk" said Doug.

"I know but we will have to talk later right now Angel Grove needs me" said Justin.

"Ok Justin please stay safe"

"I will" said Justin.

The 5 Rangers entered the Super Zeo Zords and TJ called for them to form the Super Zeo Megazord, the 5 of them activated the Megazord mode and the 5 Zords began to transform into the parts they were in the Megazord and as each part landed they connected together forming the Megazord, with its twin Saber's in hand.

"We call upon the power of the Super Zeo Zord Saber now" they all called together.

The two Saber's joined together and in a flash the blade of the Saber turned orange and became 3 times the length, and the Super Zeo Megazord brought the Saber down on Goldgoyle and the Monster finally exploded and was defeated.

The Zords retreated back to their hiding place and the Rangers except for Justin teleported back to the power chamber, Justin instead went to find his dad.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Justin reappears in the Park not far from where the Rangers had landed after the Turbo Zords had been destroyed and found his father sitting on a bench not far from his current location.

"Dad?" asked Justin unsure of what he should say.

"Justin I have some important questions to ask you and also some news to tell you" said Doug.

"Ok ask away Dad I'll answer as many questions as I can" said Justin.

"Right so first how long have you been a Ranger?"

"About a year"

"How did you become one?"

"I found out the identity of one by accident and when he became unable to fulfil his role he passed the power to me"

"The other 4 were they Rangers when you joined?"

"No, but I can't give you the names of the other Rangers it's one of the rules we accept before becoming Rangers"

"I understand. So what happened today?"

"Well our mentor left to go and help our former mentor who's planet was being attacked and our enemy decided to take advantage of this by sending that thing down to attack Earth we have lost both our Megazords in fighting it the only way we won was thanks to a set of dormant Zords from a previous Power Team"

"So you are not the 1st Team?"

"No we are the 4th team"

"What do you do now you have no Zords?"

"We will have to find another way to fight the monsters"

The two sat on the bench silent for a few minutes while Doug took all the information in.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

After 5 minutes Doug still hadn't said anything and Justin was starting to get worried.

"Dad, please say something?"

"What can I say I thought I had huge news but it turns out it could be a nightmare?"

"Dad what is your news?"

"It doesn't matter yours is more important"

"Dad please just tell me?"

"Ok I have been offered a job in LA, and if I accept it, it would mean leaving Angel Grove and I was so happy that we could be a family again"

"Dad please I don't want you to stay here and be unhappy but you can't ask me to stop protecting the Earth"

"Justin I want us to be a family"

"How do you know it won't be the same as the other jobs and I would be alone again?"

"Justin you can't stay here by yourself you're too young and I don't want you to go back to the shelter, and I know you are happy here so I would rather stay here and you can continue with being a Ranger"

"Dad I want you to be happy as well and this new job will do that, and you don't need to worry about me I'm sure one of the other Rangers will agree to me moving in with them"

"Who would you ask?"

"Carlos we have more in common than I do with the others"

"Ask him to come here and we can talk about it" said Doug.

Doug was silent as Justin activated him communicator and asked Carlos to come and see him and his dad.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

A few seconds had passed since Justin and Carlos finished talking and a Green flash appeared beside them.

"Hey so what can I do to help?" asked Carlos.

"Well here's the thing both Justin and I are being to stubborn so to reach an agreement we were hoping you would be able to help us both out" said Doug.

"Ok so tell me what's going on?"

"I have been offered a new job in LA but both of us are unsure what to do"

"So how can I help?"

"Justin wants to stay here but he also wants me to go but I won't leave without him either way one of us will be unhappy"

"So I was wondering if I could stay with you while Dad moved away for his new Job?" asked Justin.

"That would be great Justin, we do still need you on the team since you're the co-leader and the most experienced of us" said Carlos.

"Will you at least come to me for Christmas and your Birthday?" asked Doug.

"Of course I will Dad"

Just then Storm Blaster arrived.

"Uhm what is that?"

"Dad this is Storm Blaster, my car" said Justin.

Storm Blaster beeped and flashed its lights and the Glove box opened and revealed two Blue Communicators, Justin took them both from Storm Blaster and handed one to his dad.

"What's this for?" asked Doug.

"This is so we can always talk when the blue light flashes it means I'm able to talk when it doesn't it means I'm busy" said Justin.

"Ok I will miss you Justin while you are away from me"

"I will to dad but this is the best way, plus remember we can always talk with these"

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile a long way from Earth

A space ship was doing a routine journey between an outpost and its home planet when the Ship detected something floating through space and altered course to investigate when it found the item floating the crew of the ship were stunned to find it was a robot.

"Bring it on board" said the captain whose feminine voice seemed familiar and as she turned round it was revealed to be Delphine.

The ship returned back to Aquitar and Delphine took the deactivated robot to a building and knocked on the door.

"Delphine what can I do for you?" asked a human voice as Billy answered the door.

"We found this floating in space and thought you should know" said Delphine as Billy saw the Robot.

"Delphine gather the others and I will activate him" said Billy.

Billy gets to work checking the circuits are ok before reactivating the robot, and just as he finishes Delphine returns with the rest of the Aquitar Rangers.

Billy restarts it and the 1st thing to be heard was "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi where am I this isn't Eltar"

"Alpha calm down do you recognise me?" asked Billy.

"Yes Billy I know you and our friends the Rangers of Aquitar, is that where I am?"

"It is Alpha. Now do you remember why you were floating in Space?"

"I was on my way to Eltar with Zordon when we were intercepted they said they were there to escort us to Eltar we trusted them since they wore suits like Power Rangers do but they captured us and must of deactivated me because the next thing I remember was you reactivating me. Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi what happened to Zordon" said Alpha 5.

Delphine automatically started typing something on the computer and once the search was done with a sad look on her face she said "Zordon never made it to Eltar, Dimitria and the Blue Centurion had gone to Eltar to attempt to help them as they fought of an invasion force, Dimitria and Zordon have both vanished the Blue Centurion was found in pieces on Triforia, Trey has been struggling to rebuild him"

"Billy, You must transport me back to the Power Chamber, Zordon had made back up plans for when a time like this happened" said Alpha 5.

"Ok Alpha and then I will ask Trey to bring the Blue Senturion here and together maybe we can rebuild him" said Billy.

"Good thinking Billy"

"Right Alpha prepare for teleport"

"I'm ready Billy"

Billy activates the teleporter and Alpha teleports away.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Back on Earth

"Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo guy's we are about to have a visitor" said Alpha 6.

"What is it Alpha?" asked TJ.

"Unknown although it does give off a Ranger signature"

"We should call Carlos and Justin get them here as well in case its trouble" said Cassie

"Let's wait and see if we can deal with whatever it is first Justin and Carlos are obviously talking to Doug" said TJ.

Cassie, Ashley, TJ and Alpha 6 watch the readings as the Unknown Ranger Signal approaches.

"Alpha any idea who it is yet?" asks Ashley.

"It is the Phantom Ranger he says he has a urgent message" replies Alpha

"Ok I'm going to recall Justin and Carlos they will want to be here for this" said TJ as he contacted Justin.

"Go ahead TJ what's up?" asked Justin.

"We need you and Carlos to return to the Power Chamber" said TJ.

"Ok were just finishing off things here anyway"

"The sooner the better Justin" said TJ then the communication ended.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"Dad we have to go" said Justin.

"Ok Son and please stay safe I don't want Carlos to have to call me with bad news" said Doug.

"I'll come by the house and pack my things later"

"Right son I'll miss you" said Doug trying to hold back the tears.

"Dad I will miss you two but I can always come and see you LA isn't that far away and I have Storm Blaster" said Justin.

"Come on Justin they need us at the Power Chamber" said Carlos.

The two of them teleported out of the Park and headed back to the Power Chamber.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Carlos and Justin arrived at the Power Chamber to see what the problem was.

"What's the problem TJ?" asked Justin.

"The Phantom Ranger is on his way here and says he has an urgent message" said TJ.

"Right maybe he's heard from Zordon or Dimitria?" suggested Carlos.

"But if it was good news he would just have contacted us and not come here himself" said Justin.

"Unfortunately I agree" said TJ.

"So you think we should prepare for the worst?"

"Unfortunately yes I do"

A Black blur arrived in the Power Chamber and the Phantom Ranger landed and almost collapsed, Justin and Carlos place him on exam table while Alpha 6 runs the scanner over him.

"Alpha what's wrong with him?" asked Justin.

"I would guess Eltar has fallen since his ruby is being drained of all energy supplied to it from Eltar"

"Can we do anything?" asked TJ.

"I don't know Rangers his power system is unlike anything I have seen"

"Can I see?" asked Justin, Alpha 6 nodded and brought up the schematics for Justin to look at.

After a few minutes "I have it" said Justin.

"What do we do?" asked Cassie.

"We have to infuse him with the Turbo Powers, Lerigot and Zordon once said the Turbo Powers were based off Lerigots magic key and were one of the most powerful energy sauces in the universe even if the boost is only temporary it could be enough for someone else to solve the problem"

Then the Command center shone a bright gold

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi I'm back at the Power Chamber" said Alpha 5.

"Alpha 5 it is great to see you again" said Justin as he hugged the small robot.

"Justin I'm so happy I got here in time" said Alpha 5.

"Hey-hey-hey there should only be one of us here at a time unless it's an emergency" said Alpha 6.

"It is Alpha 6 activate your hidden sub program coded Zordon last resort" said Alpha 5

"Understood" said Alpha 6 as he activated the program and waited for the files to load.

Meanwhile Alpha 5 told the Rangers to infuse Phantom Ranger as much as they could they would only need the power to Morph once more so they ramped up the power they were giving the Phantom Ranger.

"File loaded and instructions understood" said Alpha 6.

"I am fully charged but how Eltar has fallen?" said the Phantom Ranger as he sat up and looked to the Rangers.

"We infused you with our powers that should hold for now" said Justin.

"Actually it is worse than just Eltar falling" said Alpha 5.

"Explain?" queried the Phantom Ranger.

"Zordon and I never made it to Eltar we were attacked they said they were there to escort us to Eltar we trusted them since they wore suits like Rangers but they weren't, also Dimitria never got their either I don't know if the same things were responsible but they completely destroyed the Blue Centurion fortunately Trey found him and with Billy's assistance that are attempting to rebuild him" said Alpha 5.

"Ok so I will head there and assist any way I can, once again thank you my friends and I have left you a gift at NASADA use it wisely" and with a Black blur the Phantom Ranger left the Power Chamber.

"Ok next thing" said Alpha 5.

"Alpha what is going on?" asked Justin.

"Rangers return home and pack a bag we will be leaving the Earth" said Alpha 5.

"Alpha that's not telling us what's going on?" said Justin again.

"Ok Zordon had a feeling this might one day happen so he planned ahead and created this" said Alpha 5 as he produced a Black box that was full of codes.

"Wow is that what I think it is?" asked Justin.

"Yes it is inside are the secrets to the Morphing Grid and your future"

"Ok so how long have we got to pack a bag?" asked TJ.

"We leave in 30 minutes"

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

The Rangers had all gone to their houses to pack a bag and 4 of them gave their parents some made up story that Alpha had come up with and after they met up outside Justin's house while inside he and Carlos were packing a bag and Justin was saying his last goodbyes to his dad for a while he didn't know when they would next see each other.

"Dad can the rest of my stuff go with you and then I will have somewhere to come to once this adventure is over" said Justin.

"Sure son and don't worry I will never say a word to anyone about you and your friends identity's" said Doug.

Justin hugged his dad and kissed him in the cheek "I will always be thinking of you dad" said Justin and he and Carlos walked out the house and got in Storm Blaster and Ashley made her way over to join them and the two vehicles headed back to the Power Chamber.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Once back at the Chamber everyone loaded their bags into Storm Blaster and the Rangers got out heir Morphers.

"Yo-yo-yo-yo what are you going to do about leaving the Earth unprotected?" asked Alpha 6.

"We won't be Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster will be staying with you at the Power Chamber to keep peace while we are away but if you need us just call us" said Justin.

"Right we won't let you down" said Alpha 6.

"We know you won't" said TJ.

"Good Luck Rangers" said Alpha 6.

The Rangers nodded to him and the TJ called "Shift into Turbo"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" called Justin.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power" called Carlos.

"Dune Star Turbo Power" called Ashley.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power" called Cassie.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power" called TJ.

Storm Blaster drove the Rangers to the NASADA Space Port where they were met by General Ratle.

"General we were told there was something waiting here for us" said TJ.

"Yes indeed there is Rangers the Phantom Ranger left a space Shuttle for your use we have it set up ready for immediate launch" said the General.

"Good we are in need of it now" said Justin.

"Then let's get you on board" said the General.

The rangers grabbed their bags and Storm Blaster drove off back to the Power Chamber.

General Ratle led them through the Space Port towards the Shuttle.

"Ok here it is" he said once they reached it.

"Thank you preparing the shuttle a head of time in case we needed it, we might still be able to catch her" said Justin.

"We will do anything we can to help the Power Rangers if it wasn't for your efforts the Earth would have already fallen" said the General.

The Rangers nodded and then with Alpha 5 leading the way the Rangers entered the Shuttle.

Once they signalled they were ready the countdown began.

5

4

3

2

1

Blast Off

The Shuttle took off and was soon well on its way to into space.

"Bye for now Earth" said TJ.

"Bye Dad" said Justin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or some of the ideas in this story.**

**Summary: This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle so please enjoy the story and also please review it with any opinions you may have since they much appreciated.**

**AN: thanks to DragonKing19, Iceranger32 and Son of Whitebeard for their reviews. **

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

**Chapter 1**

The Rangers had finally broken through the Earths gravimetric pull and were following the co-ordinates that the Black Box had given them.

"Alpha is it safe to de-morph yet?" asked TJ.

"It would be safe but if you do you will not be able to Morph into the Turbo Rangers again so I would advise you to wait" said Alpha.

"Alpha where are we going?" asked Justin.

"We are travel to a Pre-arranged location to reach the Astro Megaship" said Alpha.

"A Space Ship?"

"Yes Justin one that Zordon had built and it should be equipped with everything we will need"

"Need for what?" asked Carlos.

"To go after Divatox and find either Zordon or Dimitria" said Alpha.

"Can't we go after them in the shuttle?" asked TJ.

"No it doesn't have any weapons and is not fast enough to catch them"

"So where is the Astro Megaship waiting for us?" asked Justin.

"It is in deep orbit of Titan" replied Alpha.

"How long till we get there?" asked Cassie.

"A few hours" replied Alpha.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove.

In the Juice Bar Lt Stone, Bulk, Skull and other residents were watching the Rangers head into space.

"Well their goes Earths protectors" said Stone.

"They will be back though the Rangers would never leave us completely defenceless" said Bulk.

"I guess your right but I won't be here to see when they come back"

"What do you mean?"

"I have re-joined the Police Force and am moving to Mariner Bay"

"But what about the Juice Bar?" asked Skull.

"I have sold it to Adelle Ferguson she wants to keep it running but change its name, she's going to run it as the Surf Spot and she will need help in re-decorating and you two would be perfect to help her"

Jerome Stone handed the Key's to Adelle and said his last farewells and left.

"So what can we do to help?" asked Bulk.

"Well we'll need paint, Surfboards and any other beach like objects you can find" replied Adelle.

"Ok we'll head off and see what we can find" said Bulk as he and Skull left.

Once outside Bulk stopped Skull and said. "We also have a responsibility to make sure the legacy of the Rangers is up held while they are away"

"Yeah" said Skull.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Back in Space the Space Shuttle carrying the Turbo Rangers had reached Titan and found the signal of the Astro Megaship. Alpha and Justin took the controls and docked with the Astro Megaship before Alpha lead them all to the bridge where he connected the Black Box and placed it inside the control panel beside the Navigation Array.

"Intruder Alert Identify yourselves?" said a female voice.

"I am Alpha 5 and the purpose for your creation has happened" said Alpha.

"Who are the Teenagers in Jumpsuits?"

"They are the Power Rangers"

"They are not wearing the correct Astro Megaship uniforms or Powersuits"

"D.E.C.A we have only just got on board and activated you, now if you please move on we are here because Zordon and Dimitria have been captured we need you to follow Divatox's vessel, while I get the Rangers in the correct outfits"

"That is acceptable Alpha 5. I have locked on to the signal and am following at top speed"

"Thank You D.E.C.A"

"That Computer is a bit bossy" said Justin.

"Yes it is D.E.C.A has been in deep orbit waiting for centuries for this time it is likely she will need some time to adapt" said Alpha.

"Alpha what did she mean by we are not wearing the correct Astro Megaship uniforms or Powersuits" asked Carlos.

"There are new Morphers and Powers on the ship and a Uniform is provided for the operators to wear so if they are dealing with any situation that involves mass transport of life forms then the operators can be easily identified" said Alpha.

"Can you take us to the new Morphers?" asked TJ.

"Yes follow me to the Vault"

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

20 minutes later they reached the Vault and Alpha began entering the codes to open the Vault when suddenly the ship shook and jolted, the Rangers and Alpha ended up on the floor then an alarm went off and D.E.C.A's voice came through the on board ship communicators.

"Brace for impact we are having to land on the planet we are going by to make repairs we appear to have hit a clocked mine field, but the Planet also appears to have hundreds of strange creatures on it"

"Thanks D.E.C.A, Alpha continue working on opening the vault we'll go out to fight off the creatures with whatever power the Turbo suits still have left" said TJ.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi good luck Rangers" said Alpha.

"D.E.C.A which way to the nearest exit?" asked Justin.

"Follow the illuminated corridors they will take you to the nearest exit" said D.E.C.A.

The Rangers headed off while Alpha continued inputting the required codes while D.E.C.A assisted as best she could.

After a few minutes D.E.C.A reported the Rangers were fighting off the creatures.

"I have got it yippee" said Alpha as the door to the Vault opened and Alpha collected the 5 new Morphers and he headed towards the exit the Rangers had gone out through.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

The Rangers had found out the creatures were in fact an Army of Divatox's Piranhatrons.

"Uhm TJ that's more than we've ever faced before?" said Carlos.

"It doesn't matter we're still the Power Rangers and have a job to do no matter the size of the task in front of us" said Justin.

"Agreed" said the other 4 Rangers and they headed out to fight of the Piranhatrons.

The Piranhatrons easily took advantage of their monumental number advantage and soon the Rangers had been separated and were losing Power Ashley, Cassie and Carlos de-morphed first and retreated back towards the Astro Megaship. Then TJ came flying through air hit the ground hard and de-morphed.

"Where's Justin?" TJ asked.

"Still fighting" said Carlos.

By now Justin had realised he was the only Ranger still morphed that was until 2 Piranhatrons combined sword shots forced him out of his morphed form, but he still had to fight his way back to the others, using his now much smaller height he was able to easily avoid the Piranhatrons and made his way back to the others.

"Justin you ok?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah sometimes being small has its advantages" said Justin.

"What do we do know we used up the last of our Turbo Powers" said TJ.

Several Piranhatrons advanced towards them ready to finish them off.

"Whether we can morph or not is irrelevant we are the Power Rangers" said Justin.

The others agreed with him and tried to fight on without their powers only to eventually get beaten back by the numbers of Piranhatrons.

"Rangers get back to the ship I have your new morphers" said Alpha.

"Ok Alpha we're on our way?" said TJ.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

After a few minutes the 5 de-morphed Rangers returned to the Astro Megaship and found Alpha waiting for them with their new morphers.

"Alpha we used up what was left of our Turbo Powers but it's not enough there must be a couple of hundred Piranhatrons out their" said TJ.

"Yeah Divatox really doesn't want us to follow her" said Justin.

"Don't worry Justin we will find her and rescue Zordon and Dimitria" said Alpha.

"Yeah but for now let's give these new powers a try by taking out those Piranhatrons" said TJ.

"Ok TJ let's do it" said Justin, as the Rangers grab the morphers and start to head back out on to the Planet.

"Rangers wait let me explain how to use the new morphers" said Alpha.

"Good idea Alpha" said Justin stopping and the others did as well.

"To morph you flip the hatch open then press 3-3-5 and then press the button marked EJ"

"Awesome but we obviously don't call Shift in to Turbo Alpha what do we have to call out?" asked Carlos.

"Oh yes sorry I forgot you call Let's Rock It then do the rest of the morph sequence" said Alpha.

"Right let's give it a try" said Justin.

"Let's Rock It?" they all called out while following their morph sequence and when it ended their stood TJ as Red Ranger, Justin as Blue Ranger, Carlos as Black Ranger, Cassie and Pink Ranger and Ashley and Yellow Ranger.

"We will discuss your new weapons later but for now your Astro Blasters will suffice" said Alpha.

"Right" said all 5 Rangers as they head back out to finish off the Piranhatrons.

The Rangers quickly split up and went in separate directions and soon managed to blast their way through the remaining Piranhatrons.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

They made their way back to the Astro Megaship and de-morphed back in to their normal outfits.

"Wow these new suits are fantastic Alpha" said Justin.

"Yeah they are" said the other 4 Rangers.

"I'm glad you all like them, now it's time to give you your uniforms to be worn on the Astro Megaship when un-morphed unless you are going undercover or need to blend in with other Planets inhabitants" said Alpha.

"Ok we understand" said TJ.

Alpha handed them their Uniforms and Justin then said "Now we have taken out the army of Piranhatrons are we able to take off and follow after Divatox?"

"Almost we have some urgent repairs to see to in the Engine room that D.E.C.A is unable to fix since it involves somebody going in there, plus we need to neutralise the mine field around this planet D.E.C.A is trying to work on that part of the problem" said Alpha.

"Justin, how about you go help DECA, and Alpha can show the rest of us to the engine room" suggested TJ.

"Ok sounds like a plan?" said Justin as the Rangers separated and Justin headed to the bridge while the others followed Alpha to the Engine room.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

A few minutes later Justin entered the bridge and said "D.E.C.A can I see the scans that were taken of the mine field then maybe we can come up with some way to neutralise them"

"Ok Justin the scans are on science station 1" said D.E.C.A.

Justin was looking through the scans and then he stopped and said "D.E.C.A can the results of the scans show all the mines?"

"Negative we can only detect the mines directly in front of us" replied D.E.C.A.

"Ok so can we send an energy wave at them to detect the location of all clocked mines?"

"Good idea Justin we just need to work out what sort of energy will detect them"

"What about a few low frequency laser sweeps that would then be able to pinpoint the mines?"

"Yes that will work then once we have them the Mega Lasers can destroy them from a safe distance"

"Will the Planet we're on provide enough protection from the remains of the mines?"

"Negative it would be beneficial to be in orbit then the gravitational pull of the Planet will pull the remains out of orbit and they will crash into the surface"

"Right so I guess we should find out if TJ and the others have finished fixing the engine" said Justin as he activated the Ships internal communicator.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile in the Engine Room the other 4 Rangers and Alpha were trying to fix the engine.

"Alpha what do we need to do?" asked TJ.

"The separated cables need reconnecting but before we do that we need to deactivate the pump that allows the two types of fuel enter the engine so it does not explode while the cables are being reconnected" said Alpha.

"Right Carlos can you and Ashley deactivate the fuel pump?"

"Sure TJ" said Carlos as the two of them climbed a ladder on to a gantry above the engine and found the control panel and deactivated it.

"Fuel supply has been deactivated" said Alpha.

Now TJ was able to start reconnecting the cables as Cassie passed him the one he asked for and after several minutes they were finished.

"Uhm Alpha what does this cable go into?" asked Cassie.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi where did that cable come from?" asked Alpha.

"No idea it was on the floor that's why I asked you"

Alpha looked at the Computer diagram of the Engine and the layout of the cables. "There it is Yippee I found where it goes" said Alpha.

"Well Alpha are you going to let us know?" asked TJ.

"It is the cable what powers the ships Weapons"

"So where does it connect to?"

"Into the computer terminal over there and then into the computer terminal up by Carlos and Ashley, then we can contact the bridge and D.E.C.A can restart the ship and get us back on course"

They connected the final cable and then Carlos and Ashley reactivated the fuel pump.

"Hey guys have you finished the repairs to the Engines" came Justin's voice over the on board communicators.

"Just finished give us a few minutes and we'll come and join you on the bridge" said TJ.

"Right hurry up then me and D.E.C.A will get airborne while waiting for you then we can show you what we have come up with to neutralise the cloaked mines"

"Ok see you in a few minutes" said TJ as the communications ended.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Up on the bridge Justin followed D.E.C.A's instructions and soon had the Astro Megaship ready to take off.

"Ok D.E.C.A all systems read clear we are ready to take off" said Justin.

"Right I need you to press the fire thrusters button and we can get back in orbit and take care of the mines" said D.E.C.A.

"I'm on it"

"Good next hold the two manual thrusters steady so we don't veer off course"

Justin held them steady as the other Rangers and Alpha arrived on the bridge.

"Ok everything is good to go" said TJ.

"Excellent. Ok D.E.C.A let's begin laser sweep"

"Right Justin laser sweep underway, results will start to appear on the main viewer" said D.E.C.A.

Everyone looked at the main viewer and slowly the cloaked mines started to appear.

"Oh my god there's thousands of them" said TJ.

"No not thousands more like Millions" said Justin.

"There is no identifiable pattern to the Mines dispersal pattern which means I think we may have lost Divatox's trail" said D.E.C.A.

"Well I guess it would give us time to train the Rangers in their new Weapons ready for the next fight we find?" said Alpha.

"Let's get rid of these mines and then we can find a safe planet to orbit while we train" said TJ.

"Ok Justin activate laser firing program 1" said D.E.C.A.

Justin activated the program and the Rangers watched as the Mega Lasers tracked onto the first several hundred mines. TJ was about to say that they would need to reposition to hit the next lot when he saw the Mines behind started to explode and then the mines behind them went as well and so on until all the mines had been destroyed.

"Amazing a domino effect but how did you know it would work?" asked Alpha.

"We didn't Alpha once the scans revealed the amount of mines D.E.C.A looked through the scenarios we programmed for and choose the option that was to be the most successful" said Justin.

"So with having lost Divatox what location should we head for?" asked TJ.

"Let's stay here for now we can land and then get the Rangers trained with using their new weapons" said D.E.C.A.

The Rangers all agreed with the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or some of the ideas in this story.**

**Summary: This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle so please enjoy the story and also please review it with any opinions you may have since they much appreciated.**

**AN: thanks to DragonKing19 and Son of Whitebeard for their reviews. **

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile deep in space on a small planetoid survivors from a UAE attack on their home planet of KO-35 were resting as they were looking for a safe new home world. But the quiet was about to be ruined as in the sky Velocifighters could be seen and on the planet Putties, Tengas, Cogs and Quantrons had just landed and the two generals leading the attack were Goldar and Ecliptor. Standing in their way and trying to protect the remaining Kerovians were 3 people wearing coloured out fits one was wearing Gold, one was wearing Purple and the final one was wearing Silver, all three of them were barely holding on they were greatly outnumbered by at 20 to 1 if not more. As Goldar and Ecliptor raised their swords the energy from both combined and was fired at the Rangers taking them down the foot soldiers continued the attack while Goldar and Ecliptor received a Message to report to the Cimmerian Planet.

"Hurry and Finish them off" Growled Goldar.

"Astro Blasters" called the 3 Rangers.

The 3 Rangers are making light work of assortment of foot soldiers so Goldar and Ecliptor fired an energy wave from the swords at them and the Rangers flew backwards.

"Let's go" said Ecliptor.

As the foot soldiers and Goldar and Ecliptor transported off the Planetoid.

Commander Kinwon approached the 3 rangers and said "We will be safe here for now but you 3 need to follow that ship and find a way to stop them forever"

"You are right Commander and we will return when the 2 of them and the people they work for are destroyed" said the Gold Ranger.

"We know you will"

The 3 Rangers said their goodbyes to the survivors knowing that realistically there was only a very slim chance they would survive unless they found some help from somewhere and then they headed to their ship the Delta Megaship.

The ships on board computers were able to lock on to the small traces left by the ship that Goldar and Ecliptor had left on so they set a course to follow it far enough back so they wouldn't arouse suspicion.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

About half an hour later the Delta Megaship had left the survivor's on the Planetoid and the 3 Rangers were in the Control Room.

"Power Down" said the Gold one as the other two followed the Gold's lead to reveal 3 unknown figures, 2 were male and the third was a female. The female had blonde hair as did the Silver Ranger and the Gold had brown hair and had yellow highlights in it.

"We need more Rangers 3 of us isn't enough" said the de-morphed Purple Ranger.

"I agree with Karone, the 3 of us were no match for that army on KO-35 and we barely survived that attack today" said the de-morphed Silver Ranger.

"Zhane, Karone don't you think I know that, but Zordon said that when the time is right the rest of our team will arrive" said the de-morphed Gold Ranger.

"But bro when was the last time we had any communication from Zordon?" asked Karone.

"Sorry Andros but I agree with your sister" said Zhane.

"So you're both teaming up against me as usual" said Andros.

"On this yes I mean it's been two years since we lost contact with Zordon when we were forced off KO-35, what do you suggest we do." asks Zhane.

"Let's contact Aquitar maybe they know how we can reach Zordon again" said Andros.

"Good idea" said Karone.

"Andros to Aquitar do you read me?" said Andros into the ships sub-space communicator.

"I'm crossing my fingers that they can be helpful." said Karone.

"Me too Karone." said Zhane.

"Andros we read you it is good to see you are safe after the attack on KO-35 2 years ago we did fear that you and your team were destroyed?" said Delphine.

"We're ok we barely survived." said Andros.

"That is good to hear, do you need any assistance?" asked Delphine.

"Yes we have some important questions we have to ask." said Andros.  
"Ok ask away and I'll answer what I can" said Delphine.

"First did you hear any universal gossip if the former Zeo Rangers of Earth passed on their new powers recently to five new rangers?" asked Andros.

"I heard about the Zeo Rangers getting new Powers than replacing 4 Team Members" replied Delphine.

"Well what happened?" asked Andros.

"Well from what we heard Divatox brought in a beast call Goldgoyle and it destroyed both their Megazords then they found a way to defeat him but then we lost communication with them" said Delphine.

"But do you know if the Rangers were destroyed or not." asked Andros.  
"We must have that answer Delphine." said Karone.

"I did have a talk with one of them after we sent Alpha 5 back to them, all I know is at least one of them survived" said Delphine.

"Which Ranger do you know of managed to survive the attack?" asked Andros.

"It was a female who was wearing pink but I never caught her name" said Delphine.

"Well Delphine, I want you to keep us updated as you get new information on the new Rangers of Earth." said Andros.  
"Will do Andros, but we do have a former Ranger of Earth here on Aquitar" said Delphine

"Can we talk to him?" asked Andros.  
"Unfortunately not he is in the middle of rebuilding the Blue Senturian, who was found in pieces and Billy as spent every moment since then trying to rebuild him" said Delphine.

"Who's Billy?" asked Karone  
"He's the first Blue Ranger of Earth Zordon chose when Rita and Zedd launched their attacks on Earth almost five years ago." said Delphine  
"Thanks Delphine could you ask Billy once he has some free time to contact us, meanwhile we are on route to the Cimmerian planet to infiltrate a UAE meeting" said Andros.

"Be careful you three, it will not be easy to infiltrate them without knowing why they are gathering there." said Delphine before adding "According to universal gossip they are planning for the ultimate destruction of the powers of Good, KO-35 and Eltar have already fallen"

"We will be careful and will report back on what is going to happen when we get out of there" said Andros.

Andros turns off the communicators.  
"Phew, only one Ranger survived. That should give us enough hope." said Karone.  
"I'm on your side Karone." said Zhane.

"Maybe there were more survivors but they just weren't at the command center when contact was made, I'll program the Delta Megaships computer search for them after we have dealt with what we find on the Cimmerian Planet" said Andros.

"Hopefully we can find out what Divatox tried to do on Earth." said Karone

"We will go down de-morphed, under cloaks and hope they don't pay too much attention to us" said Andros.

"Andros, I think this is a really bad idea." said Karone.

"So do I but if we went down there with our suits on it would look to suspicious and we would be easily spotted" said Andros.  
"I have to agree with Andros on this one it make the most sense" said Zhane.

"Ok good point boys." sighed Karone before continuing "I hate taking risks but nothing we ever do is safe but as the only girl on this team, I'm willing to take any challenge that goes our way."

"Well since you don't really like the plan do you have a different idea, I am open to other suggestions?" said Andros.

"Why don't we just hide our suits under our cloaks and one of us create a distraction?" said Karone.

"If we hide then under our cloaks we need to be extremely careful one slip up and they catch a glimpse at our Ranger suits they will alert the others and it could go horribly wrong extremely quickly" said Andros.

"Well that's one risk we will just have to take." said Karone.  
"I have an idea that might be safe for all of us" said Zhane.

"So what is your idea Zhane?" asked Karone.

"How about we go down their disguised as foot soldiers" suggested Zhane.

"If Andros doesn't object, that is an excellent idea." said Karone.

"I can't see anything wrong with that idea plus we can get really close and clearly hear what is going on" said Andros.

"Let's do it!" said Karone.  
"Karone ready the Galaxy Gliders in case of emergency and prepare to descend." said Andros.

"Right away, bro." said Karone.

The Galaxy Gliders were ready as the Delta Megaship reached the Cimmerian planet and settled in orbit on the opposite side of the Cimmerian planet and located three Quantrons away from the main group almost as if they were guards and teleported them to the ship and tied them up and took their uniforms before teleporting them back to an isolated part of the planet where they would be found.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

About 10 minutes later the three Rangers disguised as Quantrons arrived at the gathering on the Cimmerian Planet they could see Divatox with Elgar and Rygog bragging to Rita, Zedd and Mondo and Machina that she had destroyed the Power Rangers of Earth. Meanwhile on the far side of the room General Havoc and Master Vile were discussing something about captured prisoners and that's when Goldar and Ecliptor arrived and approached Master Vile and Havoc.

"Let's try to get closer to Divatox and here what she is saying about destroying the Rangers we might gain some useful information" said Andros.

"Right!" agreed Karone and Zhane.

"So tell us, how did you finally destroy the Power Rangers?" asked Rita.

"I destroyed their Megazords and saw them lose power, can you better believe I did Frieda!" said Divatox.

"It's Rita you waste of space and I don't believe a word of it I want proof" said Rita stamping her foot.

"I want proof." Divatox says in a mocking voice.

"Arggh" Rita screamed and swung her wand at Divatox.

Divatox ducks her head and it hits Elgar in the face.

OW" said Elgar, as he fell backwards and landed flat on his back.

Rygog is beside him laughing.  
"No wonder you couldn't beat the Rangers if you couldn't even hit me Frieda" said Divatox.

"I'll show you because one of them used to work for me." said Rita.

"Isn't it ironic that you are responsible for making Tommy Oliver your Green Ranger the one they call the greatest ever Ranger" said Divatox.

"By the way we would have destroyed the Rangers last year if it hadn't been for you two sabotaging us" said Mondo pointing towards Lord Zedd and Rita.

"Butt out your buckets of bolts." said Rita.

"YES SHUT UP!" shouted Lord Zedd and he zaps Mondo and Machina with his staff.

King Mondo responds by zapping Zedd and Rita with his staff.

"I am not enjoying all this bickering." said Karone.

"Yeah we aren't finding anything out about what happened to the Rangers of Earth" said Andros.

"We'll continue with your dastardly little plans for all I care because it's good to be the queen." said Divatox while taking off her red cape to reveal her bra.

"And who said you were Queen" said Rita.

"Aunty D herself duh!" said Elgar.

"Ha, that is pathetic I am much better candidate to be Queen"

Divatox comes over to Rita and slaps her hard in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME" screams Rita.  
"Oh no now she will be moaning about this for months" said Zedd holding a hand to his head.

"Welcome one and all." a booming voice echoes.

Everyone looks round trying to find out where the voice is coming from.

"It can't be?" said Divatox as smoke billowed through the entrance way and revealed a black silhouette. "Maligore?" she asked in confusion.

"Who the heck is Maligore?" said Andros.

"I am not Maligore I am simply using his form to communicate with you I am Dark Spector" the creature revealed.

The three Rangers gasp in horror.

"Ah Dark Spector you reputation is Legendary" said Master Vile.

"I welcome you all to this historic conference where we plan the ultimate destruction of all that is good in the universe."

"Daddy you know him?" asked Rita.

"Of course I do he is monarch of all that is evil and we share equal wisdom in all that is evil." said Master Vile.

"Then why did you never tell us anything about him?" asked Lord Zedd.

"I will explain later."

"Well I guess you all want to know why I have called you here?" said Dark Spector.

"Let's see if we can interrogate Elgar while everyone is not looking." said Zhane.

"Right" said Andros as he and Zhane approached Elgar while Karone kept an eye on what Dark Spector was doing.

"I'll stay here and keep up the Quantron act while you two go after Elgar" said Karone.  
"We're right here when you need us sis." said Andros

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Elgar noticed two Quantrons approaching him and he says "What do you want"

"OK Elgar you are going to answer a few questions and we want answers." said Andros

"Ok what do you, hey wait you aren't Quantrons" said Elgar.

"OK you fish head spit it out! Where the Power Rangers of Earth?" said Andros.

"They were defeated their Megazords were destroyed and Goldgoyle will by now have finished off the Planet" said Elgar.

"You're wrong Elgar the Power Rangers are alive and we will find them." said Andros.

"That means that you two are Power Rangers as well?" said Elgar.

"Correct, and tell your Aunty D that if she thinks we can't stop her you are wrong." said Zhane.

Elgar ran towards Divatox calling "Aunty D, Aunty D there are Power Rangers here"

"Impossible Elgar, we destroyed them." said Divatox as she joins the other villains in a toast.

"But there not from Earth" said Elgar.

"Then we will have to deal with, hey wait a minute you over there why aren't you joining in?" Divatox asked.  
"We have ourselves a spy." Rygog says as he appears behind the disguised Karone.

Karone not waiting to have her identity revealed swung the Quantrons blade and attacked Rygog with it.

"Piranhatrons DESTROY THE INTRUDER! yelled Divatox.

The Piranhatrons move in to attack Karone when Zhane and Andros come to help Karone slightly evening the odds.

"Let's do it!" said Andros "Let's Rocket!"

The three morphed rangers were in serious trouble as they had been surrounded by every former Ranger Villain.  
"Andros we cannot win this round we need to get out of here" said Karone.

"You're Right Karone." said Andros "We will be back for you another day. Galaxy Glider hang ten."

The three Galaxy Gliders arrived and Zhane and Karone got on theirs easily enough but as Andros made the move for his he got blasted by the combined force of Rita and Lord Zedds combined power.  
"ANDROS" called Karone as Andros landed hard and wasn't moving.

"We got to get him out of there." said Zhane.

"Right Zhane can you distract them while I get my Brother"

"You got it, let's get these goons."

Karone swung her Galaxy Glider round and flew straight at the enemies as they approached Andros.  
"Super Silverizer blaster mode" called Zhane as he fired his blaster creating the distraction Karone needed.

"Astro Thunder Staff" Karone says and she fires her staff at the foot soldiers surrounding her.

Once the foot soldiers were down Karone using all her strength pulled Andros on to her Galaxy Glider and headed for the exit.  
"Zhane I have him let's get out of here" said Karone.

"Don't let them escape!" Dark Spector says.

Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Ecliptor, Rito and Master Vile all sent an energy blast at the escaping Rangers.  
"Karone income energy blast" said Zhane.

"I'll create a shield by using my Thunder staff." said Karone.

Karone created the shield and the attacks deflected off the shield allowing them to escape.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Karone, Zhane and a severally injured Andros had got back to the Delta Megaship and Zhane took Andros down to the Medical bay where they could assess his injuries.

"Ok Karone Andros has been placed in a Medical Chamber, get us out of here as quick as you can" said Zhane.

"I'll try you might want to hang on to something back there we have incoming" said Karone as the Delta Megaship left orbit.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Back on the Cimmerian planet.

"Velocifighters take them out" called Ecliptor.

"Rygog fire Torpedo's at that space ship" ordered Divatox.

"Torpedo's away boss" said Rygog.

"Divatox take your Piranhatrons and follow that ship" said Dark Spector.

"Right away" said Divatox as she turned to leave.

"One more thing Ecliptor, his Quantron army and the Velocifighters will join forces with you shortly one the Dark Fortress has finished being built" said Dark Spector.

Ecliptor approached the space pirate and bowed "Queen Divatox, I am deeply honoured to serve you. Your reputation has intrigued me."

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

In the control room of the Delta Megaship Karone was trying to do her best to avoid the fire of the Velocifighters but they were still able to get hits in and begin to cause damage.

"Karone can you get us away from them?" asked Zhane.

"No theirs too many" replied Karone.

"Right I'm on my way I'll manually fire the lasers if you can try and keep us off their radar" said Zhane.

"I'll do my best" said Karone.

"Incoming Torpedo's" called Zhane as he entered the bridge and sat down at the tactical station.

"I see them" said Karone as she tried to evade the Torpedo's.

Zhane was aiming the Lasers at the Velocifighters and had managed to take out a few of them when he noticed they were heading straight for a small group of Velocifighters in front of them.

"Uhm Karone what are you doing?" asked Zhane.

"You'll see" said Karone as she waited until they looked like they were going to hit the Velocifighters and Karone sharply pulled the control up and the Delta Megaship went vertical and flew up right in front of the Velocifighters causing Zhane to fall off his chair.

Unfortunately the Torpedo's weren't able to change direction so fast and ended up hitting the Velocifighters blowing them up.

"We took a few hits to our engine manifold damaging the engines we will have to limit the power going to it unless its and emergency" said Karone.

"Right lets set a course for Aquitar for now with our limited power and the damage we took it could take us some time to get their" said Zhane.

"Ok course laid in and we're on our way E.T.A 6 -7 days, Hey Zhane how bad is Andros?" asked Karone.

"He's in a Medical chamber recovering but I don't know when he will be back on his feet" replied Zhane.

"Is he even awake?" asked Karone.

"Unfortunately not and I wouldn't recommend waking him in case it does more damage to his body" said Zhane.

Karone was in tears as Zhane hugged her to try and calm her down a little.

"Thanks Zhane" said Karone as he just held her until she had stopped crying.

"I activated the Auto Pilot and the Cloaking Device so no UAE ships can find us so I guess we should start repairs while we slowly make are way to Aquitar" said Karone.

The two of them head down to the Engine room and begin repairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or some of the ideas in this story.**

**Summary: This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle so please enjoy the story and also please review it with any opinions you may have since they much appreciated.**

**AN: thanks to DragonKing19 and Son of Whitebeard for their reviews.**

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

**Chapter 3**

Back on the Astro Megaship, the Rangers were testing the new weapons and powers that came with their Astro Morphers on the ship's simulator as Alpha 5 watches them cut through the simulated enemy's.

"Very impressive Rangers and it looks like you have mastered you new weapons" said Alpha 5.

"Thanks Alpha but they were a bit too easy" said TJ.

"Well maybe Decca could make them stronger?"

"Good idea Alpha. Decca can you increase the strength of the simulated enemies?"

"Ok TJ the strength of the enemies has been increased" said Decca.

"Thanks Decca now let's run the simulation again" said TJ.

Ten minutes later and the simulation was ended again with the Rangers Victorious again.

"That was fantastic" said Alpha.

"Yeah these weapons are far more powerful that our old ones" said TJ.

"Well now that we have mastered our new weapons, what do we do next Alpha?" asked Ashley.

"Next we have to try and relocate Divatox" said Alpha.

"Right!" said TJ "Let's head into deep space Rangers." said TJ.  
"Wait a minute, can't we just stop by Angel Grove first?" asked Justin.

"Good idea we can get some supplies while we are down their" said Carlos.

"I would usually pick TJ's plan but I pick Carlos's." said Cassie.  
"Very well Rangers traveling will have to wait." Alpha 5 says

"Decca set course for Earth" said TJ

"Yes TJ, by the way you do realise there is a food replicator on board?" asked Decca

"No I never knew that Decca, but it doesn't matter food isn't the only thing we're going back for"

"Course set and we are on our way" said Decca as the ship flew back to Earth.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

A few hours later Decca arrived in Earth Orbit.

"We're home Rangers." said Alpha.

"Cool lets head down and stock up and then we can go after Divatox" said TJ.

The Rangers walk into the city to find everything quiet while they were away along the way they notice the Surf Spot.

"Let's go in and see what changes have been made to Ernie's since it had the name change" said Ashley.

"Right" the Rangers agree.

The five Rangers enter the Surf Spot and see Surf boards hanging on the walls and the whole place feels like a beach resort.

"The dance floor is gone, the juice bar is gone, the fitness machines are gone and classes and sports gear are gone." Ashley said disappointed.

"Well at least 2 things never change" said Carlos pointing to a table.

"And those are?" asked Cassie.

"Bulk and Skull" said Justin.

"That's weird they appear to be out of work right now." said TJ.  
Bulk and Skull sit on a table ordering food from Adelle.

"Yeah I wonder where Jerome stone is" said TJ.

"We better go ask the guys." said Justin.  
"Also, I'm getting hungry." said Carlos.  
"Me too" said Cassie.

TJ grabbed a menu from a table while they walked over towards Bulk and Skull.

"Hey TJ, where have you guys been over the past few days." said Bulk.

"We've been helping Carlos and Justin decorate Justin's Room since he's staying with Carlos for the year while his dad sorts everything out at their new place in LA" said TJ.

"Well Bulkie and I have been out of work for a few weeks now since Lt. Stone left for Mariner Bay, we thought we could defend Angel Grove while the Power Rangers are away." said Skull.

"But how you don't have any weapons?" asked Justin.

"You guys may have helped the Power Rangers once but I bet you don't have the guts to fight and that does not prove anything." Carlos said.  
"Well we don't have weapons." said Bulk.

"But if we don't then who will?" said Skull.

"Well that is for you guys to decide and plus Justin told me you guys were once cops." said TJ.

"Yeah we were but since Jerome took over here we haven't gone back their" said Bulk.

"Then join back up." said Justin.  
"Nah, the Angel Grove Police Department does not need guys like us." said Bulk.  
"Yeah don't need us." said Skull and replied with his trademark laugh.

"How long has the juice bar looked like this?" asked Cassie.

"A few days ago." said Bulk.

"Wow the contactors who did the work must have professionals" said TJ.

"I know it's crazy and pretty sad." said Bulk.  
"Let me give you a piece of advice boys, now that you guys are out work and wanting to protect the city, you are going to need extra support and not just from us." said TJ.

"We know that, we are just waiting for the first chance we get to help" said Bulk.  
"Hey Bulky how do we know something isn't happening right now?" asked Skull.  
"Because it would be reported on the TV numbskull" said Bulk.  
"Oh Yeah I didn't think of that" said Skull.

"You guys should form a group and not work alone." said Carlos.

"That's a good idea maybe we could put an ad in the newspaper" said Bulk.

"That's the spirit" said Justin.  
"Maybe we can call Tommy Kat Tanya and Adam." said Skull.

"Skull, the guys left for college four months ago remember?" said Bulk.

"Kat works at Angel Groove high she was there to help me through the first few semesters before I got moved up a grade" said Justin.

"Justin did she leave to London to study ballet?" said Cassie.

"I don't know unless she left after the school year ended"  
"Justin" said an Australian voice from behind them.

"Kat?" said Justin and the others turn around to see a familiar blonde girl and went and hugged her as the rest of the Space Rangers followed him over to Kat.

"Hey Justin, hey everyone wow this place has really changed"

"Hey Kat yeah it really has changed"

"So how's the new team of Rangers?" said Kat "Carlos you are not wearing green anymore."

"No we had to update our powers, we now have new Morphers and Zord's" said Carlos.

"We're doing great despite a few defeats! Being Power Rangers is harder than I thought." said TJ.

"Yeah it really is and I'm not ashamed to admit I miss it sometimes, but I have to move on as well. I'm moving to London in a week's time to work at the royal ballet but I wanted to say goodbye and check on you after you lost both Turbo Megazords" said Kat.

"How did you find out?" said Justin.  
"I read it in the papers a few weeks ago and I've been really surprised at your teamwork the last four months since your battles across the city made headlines." said Kat.

"Well I guess we just work well together" said Cassie.  
"Kat Thank you for making sure we were ok" said Justin.

"Whenever you guys need me. I'll be there! Once A Ranger,"  
"Always A Ranger!" said Justin.

Kat smiled and waved as she left happy knowing the Rangers were fine.  
"So what does everyone want to eat?" asked TJ.  
"Anything just not Pizza" said Justin causing the Rangers to laugh.

"Well Pizza is on the menu but I'm not in the mood for pepperoni mushroom after that Mad Mike monster." said Carlos.  
"First let's get back to Bulk &amp; Skull" said Justin.

"Sorry about that guys we were talking about you two looking to find help to protect the earth since the Rangers left" said Cassie.

"So again an ad may be a great idea to put in the newspaper." said TJ.

"Yeah and on the notice board here and maybe Adelle will let you have meetings here as well" suggest Justin.

"Thanks Justin we will get started here." said Bulk.  
"Ok guys it's lunch time." said TJ.  
"Right" the other Rangers said.

They all ordered Burger and Fries and ate them before heading off into down town Angel Grove to buy supplies for their time in Space.

"OK guys where to start for supplies?" asked TJ.

"Well I suggest food" said Justin.  
"Extra Clothing for if we land on a hot planet or a cold one" said Ashley.

"And first aid kits" said Cassie

"Good Thinking" said TJ.

"Let's split up and find all that and everything else we may need across downtown." said Justin

"Right we'll met back up here in two hours" said TJ.

"If we have to look all over the city so be it." said Justin.

The Rangers split up and went to find the item's they would need.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

TJ and Cassie head to the super market to get food.  
"How much food should we get?" asked Cassie.

"Well I don't know exactly but that thing Alpha showed us on the Megaship is not programmed to make anything you want or that the machine is unfamiliar with?" said TJ.  
"Well we have to wing it." said Cassie.

"Yeah or we could ask Justin if he could find a way to program it with things we actually like" suggested TJ.

"Like I said let's wing it." said Cassie.

"Do you know anything Justin likes?" asked TJ.

"Well other than Pizza after that Mad Mike incident, I had enough peperoni mushrooms for a while like Carlos." said Cassie.

"I'm with you. I so like to mess with Justin's head." said TJ both laugh.

"Does Decca even have a cold storage area?" asked Cassie as they were looking at the frozen food section.

"I'll ask Alpha when we get back on the ship." said TJ.

"Well if we check first we can stock up on Ice Cream" said Cassie.

"Good idea" TJ looked around to see if he was being watched and when he was sure he wasn't he activated his Communicator. "Decca its TJ is there a Cold Storage area on the Ship that we can put Ice Cream in?" asked TJ.

"Affirmative TJ"

"Thanks Decca" said TJ before turning to Cassie and saying "Ok Cassie but make sure It's fat free because when the final battle is over and we succeed in stopping Divatox and rescuing Zordon, I'm finally going to do baseball training with my uncle." said TJ.

"Ok TJ we'll get fat free" said Cassie.

"Or low fat for that matter please." said TJ.

"Great" said Cassie as she put one tub of ice cream in the trolley for every flavor they had in stock.

"I'll ask Justin and Carlos if they want low fat too." said TJ.

TJ looked round to see if anyone was looking and once he saw no one was looking he activated his wrist communicator and called Justin and Carlos. "TJ to Justin and Carlos" he said.  
"Justin to Teej. I'm here."

"Hey Guys we're getting Ice Cream and wondered if you guys wanted full fat or low fat ice cream and any favorite flavors you have?" asked TJ.  
"Full fat thanks TJ otherwise it changes the taste and my favorite is Mint Chocolate Chip" said Justin.  
"Yeah Full fat as well and my favorite is Fudge Surprise" said Carlos.

"Well you may need only a little fat before you choose to play soccer when our mission is over." said TJ.

"Nah we can work it off with all the sports equipment were getting" said Justin.

"That's great Justin. We will get back to the Megaship as soon as Cassie and I get done." said TJ.

"Cool any Sports equipment you two want us to get?" asked Carlos.

"Nothing specific Carlos." said TJ "Except baseball because I just told Cassie if we win the final battle, I'm going to be training with my Uncle."

"Hey no time cause for negativity it's when we win TJ" said Carlos.

"Well this mission is dangerous and not worth talking about over communicators." said TJ.

"Yeah" said Carlos.

"Ok we will talk when get back to the Megaship." said TJ  
"You got it Teej." said Justin ending the communication.

"What are your plans for when this is over?" asked TJ to Cassie.  
"Well I'm hoping to start on a musical career when we win too TJ." said Cassie "Maybe I will ask Vicky to be my partner.

"What would you call your band?"

"Something other than the Creeps because I did learn my lesson from when Divatox wrote that one song I cannot remember right now."

TJ repeated the word "Confusion, Confusion, Confusion, Confusion, Confusion."

"Don't be weird please Teej. Besides, I think we would be something else."

"How about Galaxy" said TJ.

"Why that name?" asked Cassie.

"Well we are traveling around the Galaxy trying to save Zordon and find out what happened to Dimitria" said TJ.

"Let's just see what happens" said Cassie as they headed to the Check out so they could return to the ship.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Justin and Carlos headed to a Sports shop and got several different types of Sports Equipment so the Rangers could have something do when they just wanted to have fun.

"So that's the Baseball stuff for TJ" said Carlos as they loaded the Baseball equipment into the trolley.

"Yeah next let's get the soccer equipment" said Justin as he went over to the soccer section and came back with a few soccer balls and goal keeping gloves.

"Hey Justin why don't we get the others a shirt each in their colour as well?"

"Yeah and have their name put on the back the only colour we may struggle for is Pink though" said Justin.

"Well let's go and have a look"

Carlos and Justin began searching through the MLS team Shirts first and found a Yellow Columbus Crew Shirt for Ashley, a Black Huston Dynamo Shirt for Carlos, a Red Real Salt Lake shirt for TJ, a Blue LA Galaxy Shirt for Justin and they managed to find a Pink New England Revolution Shirt for Cassie, and went and got their names added to the back.

"So we got Baseball and Soccer what's next?" asked Justin.

"Well I was thinking maybe some Basketball stuff, Ten Pin Bowling equipment and maybe some Hockey equipment" said Carlos.

"Sounds good to me then we have plenty of choices"

"Right you are"

Carlos and Justin finished loading everything they would need for their chosen sports and headed off to pay and then return to the ship.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Ashley went to the outdoor mall and got clothes for everyone that would help keep them warm if they ended up on a Cold Planet and she got clothes for them to wear on hot planets and she also made sure they all had clothes in their own colour as she went to the check out and paid before heading back to the ship.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile back at the Surf Spot, Adelle works on the ad while Bulk goes over a list of citizens to help.  
"Well, with Mr. Caplan still around, Ms. Applebee as well, that now leads to 12 more possible friends. Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Justin and Kat. Followed by our new friends TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos."

"Uhm Bulkie did Zack and Trini ever come back from Switzerland I think only Jason came, Billy has disappeared and no one has seen him, also is Kimberly back in Angel Grove I thought she was still in Florida?" asked Skull.

"I don't know Skull." said Bulk "Do you remember a few months ago when we were in that submarine with her and Jason and the Rangers saved us with those funny looking new suits and Megazord?"

"Yeah but Bulkie that Megazord was destroyed.

"I know that Numbskull!" said Bulk "I did hear Kimberly took home the Gold in the Pan Global Games in Flordia and that one time she came back to Angel Grove to help the youth shelter with Jason. There was no trace of Jason between when he left town and when we were on the submarine."

"Good point"

"However, rumor has it he was in Florida spending brother/sister time with Kim." said Bulk.

"Why are we even talking about this?"

"No idea let's get some food I'm Hungry" said Skull.

"OK" said Bulk.  
"But wait I'm getting a strange feeling!" said Skull.

"What's wrong?" asked Bulk.

"While you were making the list I made a chart of 11 of our old classmates and their disappearances and why it may not be possible to get them involved." said Skull.

"Skull what are you trying to say?"

"Just listen to me Bulkie!" Skull says as he shows Bulk the chart with all their friends listed in chronological order.

Bulk looked at the chart but still couldn't see anything. "What am I supposed to see?" asked Bulk.

"Just listen Bulk!" said Skull "First Kimberly left after Kat arrived from Australia with her family." Skull says as he points his finger at Kimberly's name "Then Aisha chose to stay in Africa to help the community's animals and Tanya came to our school. Jason returned home from the peace conference but he was not wearing red which we all know used to be his favorite colour."  
"I do not get what you are saying." said Bulk.

"Look at Tommy he has worn three different colours of Clothing since we knew him" said Skull.

"And he left four months ago along with Tanya and Adam! For some strange reason, he's been into racing and I don't know why." said Bulk "It feels really strange when he switched his wardrobe from green to white and then red in the course of four years."

"Come on Bulkie put the pieces together and what do you get" said Skull.

"What do I get?" asked Bulk.

"Auuggh" groaned Skull.

"I don't get it." said Bulk.  
"To continue, Rocky sustained an injury at Martial arts practice and Jason took his place after that submarine incident. Then Rocky and Jason both vanished again after our graduation. We were turned into chimps and the others were still around after Justin came to town." said Skull "Now showing this monster attack graph" Skull pauses after showing a graph of recent monster attacks in Angel Grove "For 7 months after those robots disappeared, Angel Grove has been quiet without a monster attack."

"Yeah because the Power Rangers defeated them but what do our friends have to do with that?" asked Bulk.

"Bulkie? You don't think this could be a strange coincidences don't you?" said Skull.  
"What is it Numbskull?" asked Bulk.  
"The recent disappearances? You don't think they could be the Power Rangers and we gave up looking for their identities two years ago." said Skull "But you suppose why things have been quiet around here for the past week? My point is what if TJ and Cassie did come to town and Tommy, Tanya and Adam left for college at the exact time we changed back from being chimps by that fish monster Elgar was his name?"

"One problem Skull Justin is too young to be a Power Ranger, plus none of them were in Angel Grove 2 years ago"

"Well something must have happened and I suspect this has something to do with why he have not seen Rocky around after graduation."

"Skull you need hard evidence at the moment you just have theories, Rocky probably went to a rehab center to help fix his back"

"Another theory I got is Rocky and Adam switched colors too."

"I never saw Rocky in Black or Green and I never saw Adam in Red or Blue clothes"

"And the only evidence I have left is the Rangers changed suits and voices."

"That still doesn't prove its our friends, and besides they changed Zords a lot as well so the Suit Changes probably had something to do with that"

"I guess the proof will come at a later time Bulkie. Our top priority now is looking for new people to defend the city while the new rangers are away."

"Yeah let's see who decided to help us"

"Hey Adelle do you want to help us keep the town safe while the Rangers are away?" asked Bulk.

"I have no objection against that as long as what you are up to is not for personal gain." said Adelle.

"No its not all we want to do is make sure that with the Rangers gone for as long as they need that we try to keep this town safe if anything try's to attack"

"Fair enough here is the ad just as you requested"

"Thanks Adelle"

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Bulk &amp; Skull head out into the town's post office to deliver the ad.

"What do we do once the ad has been delivered?" asked Skull.

"We make ourselves a hotline!" said Bulk.

"Ok, what are we going to call the organization we create?"

"I have not really thought about it numbskull."

"Ok Bulkie" said Skull as he through his gum at a Bin as they walked by but missed and the gum landed on the floor before Bulk stood in it.

"Why is my foot sticky." said Bulk  
"No idea Bulkie" lied Skull before letting out his trademark laugh.

"Care to explain this?" Bulk says as he shows the gum.

"Maybe you accidently stood in someone's discarded Gum"

"Very funny Skull next time please work on your aim where you spit your gum."

"Sure Bulkie"

"Now for the name"

"So have you thought of something?"

"I'm trying to NUMBSKULL!"

"Hey calm down Bulkie we can work out a name later"

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Back on the Astro Megaship.

"Right now we have everything we will need let's head out and try to find Zordon and Dimitria" said Justin.

"Right you are Justin, Decca seal the exits and lets head off into space and get this rescue mission under way" said TJ.

"Ok TJ what location do you want to go in?"

""Uhm" said TJ unsure where to head for.

"Decca set course for Inquiris" said Justin.

"Right Justin Destination set for Inquiris" said Decca as the Astro Megaship flew off to Inquiris.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or some of the ideas in this story.**

**Summary: This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle so please enjoy the story and also please review it with any opinions you may have since they much appreciated.**

**AN 1: Thanks to DragonKing999, Manley24, Alex B. Goode and Son of Whitebeard for their reviews, also a quick message to Son of Whitebeard the Rangers arrival on Inquiris won't happen in is that chapter as this chapter will be set around Karone and Zhane but it will be in the next chapter.**

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

**Chapter 4 **

It had taken Karone and Zhane nearly 4 hours but they had managed to fix the Engine and were now back on the Bridge trying to send a Message to Aquitar to see if they could assist them in repairs to their ship. But before they were able to get through to Aquitar they received a distress call from Lieria.

"Anyone who can hear this please help us we are under attack Divatox has returned to try and finish us off"

"Zhane we have to help" said Karone.

"Agreed you never know we might even find the other Rangers there" said Zhane

Karone set the controls for Lieria and sent a response message letting them know that help was coming and then they took off as fast as they could, before Karone programmed the Auto Pilot and both she and Zhane began repairing the weapons systems ready for a fight when they reached Lieria.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile on Lieria Divatox had sent her army down to Lieria to capture Lerigot

"Capture Lerigot he must not be allowed to interfere with Dark Spectres plan" said Divatox.

"Yes my Queen" said Rygog.

The Piranhatrons along with Rygog were searching everywhere on Lieria for Lerigot.

Lerigot meanwhile was making sure his family were safe and then he was going to try and contact Alpha on Earth and ask him for help, but before he could the cave he was in was rocked by a huge impact from one of Divatox's Torpedoes.

"Lerigot come out and Surrender yourself before we destroy the Cave as well as you and your Family" said Divatox.

"Uhm Aunt D the Radar has identified a ship approaching the planet"

"Well find out what it is Elgar" said Divatox.

"Right" said Elgar as he ran the scans through the ships computer and found a match.

"Uhm Aunt D it's the Delta Megaship"

"Impossible that ship should have been destroyed"

"Well that's what the scans identify it as"

"RYGOG HURRY IT UP WE'RE ABOUT TO HAVE COMPANY" screamed Divatox.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

10 minutes later

"Zhane there is Divatox's ship we need to hurry before they spot us" said Karone.

"Quickly activate the cloak and hope it fully covers the ship otherwise we are in trouble" said Zhane.

Karone activated the cloak and manoeuvred the Delta Megaship into attack position

"Aunty D they have activated their Shields?" said Elgar as the Delta Megaship vanished.

"Well where is then?" asked Divatox.

"It vanished when it activated its shields"

"You idiot Elgar they cloaked they haven't raised their shields"

"Why would they do a thing like that?" asked Elgar.

"So they can try and get a tactical advantage" said Divatox realising what was going on before screaming "RAISE THE SHIELDS"

But it was too late and a laser blast from the hidden Delta Megaship damaged the system that would activate the Shield.

"We can't Auntie D that blast disabled the Shield"

"Then fire all torpedoes in a random firing pattern and hope we hit them then we can get a proper target lock on them"

"Right firing all torpedoes"

The torpedoes launched and the shockwave of the explosions managed to find Delta Megaship and damaged the Cloak causing part of it to fail.

"Zhane the Cloak is failing" said Karone.

"I know target the lasers at the Engine of Divatox's Space Craft we will try to incapacitate them or force them to retreat" responded Zhane.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile down on the planet.

"Lerigot you may as well give up we have already destroyed the Turbo Rangers you helped to create and unless you want the end for your family you had better surrender" said Rygog.

Lerigot was hidden safely in a Cave could hear what Rygog had said and was concerned that he other friends were now powerless, but despite this concern he could do anything that could jeopardize his family any more.

"Come on Wizard this is your last change or else we will fire all of our Torpedoes at the Planet and destroy it" said Rygog again before his communicator went off.

"Rygog return to the ship we are under attack"

"Right Divatox" said Rygog as he turned to the Piranhatrons and said "Find Lerigot and destroy him while I return to the ship"

The Piranhatrons nodded understanding their orders as Rygog teleported away.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

As Rygog rematerializes on the ship a large blast rocks the ship knocking Rygog off his feet as the transporter explodes.

"Get us out of here after Porto has sent a monster down to Lieria" said Divatox.

"Monster on its way down my queen" said Porto.

"Good now hit it with the growth torpedoes"

"Growth torpedoes fired" said Elgar.

"Good now set course away from here before the ship is to badly damaged" said Divatox.

The ship moved off as Karone and Zhane saw the monster on the surface destroying towns and cities on Lieria.

"We need to stop it before it destroys everything" said Karone.

"Right transform the ship into Delta Megazord mode" said Zhane

"Right and lets suit up" said Karone.

"LETS ROCK IT" they both called and pressed the numbers 2580 before morphing into their Power Suits.

The Delta Megazord landed and came face to face with the monster which looked like a giant metallic ant that walked on two legs.

"What is that thing?" asked Karone.

"No idea" replied Zhane .

"I AM TERMINANT AND I WILL DESTROY AT THE REQUEST OF MY QUEEN DIVATOX" said the monster revealing its identity.

"Karone fire the Giro Blasters at it lets defeat it quickly and get down there and see what we can do to help" said Zhane.

Karone fired the Giro Blasters but they had no effect on the monster.

"Zhane the blasters had no effect" said Karone.

"Damn" said Zhane as he headed to the engine room to try and boost the power.

The Delta Megazord aimed a fist at Terminant who blocked it and responded with a shot of its own knocking the Delta Megazord to the ground, then it stamped on the Megazord in an attempt to do more damage.

Karone grabbed the foot of Terminant and using all the strength she could muster in the Megazord pushed the foot back over balancing the monster and it fell on its back.

"Zhane what other weapons does this Megazord have?" asked Karone.

"Uhm a Sword and a Canon if the Giro Blaster did nothing then I suggest that you try the Sword and I'll try to add more power to the Megazord"

"Ok Delta Megazord Saber activate" said Karone.

A Sword appeared in the hand of the Megazord and as the Terminant monster got back up Karone swung the sword and this time actually seamed to do some damage to the Terminant but it soon became clear that whatever damage the sword had done was superficial.

"Is that the best you can do I thought the Power Rangers were supposed to be stronger than that"

"…"Karone didn't have an answer she didn't know what to do to defeat the monster.

Terminant took advantage of this and once again knocked the Megazord to the ground this time ejecting both Zhane and Karone from the Megazord.

"We need to do something if that thing destroys the Delta Megazord we lose Andros and I'm not losing my brother now" said Karone.

"I have an idea but it's risky" said Zhane.

"What is it we might as well try it otherwise we will lose"

"Ok we get back aboard the Delta Megazord then you transform back to ship mode and I will take my Galaxy Glider and try to distract Terminant while you hit it with the Delta Megaships Lasers" said Zhane.

"Well I guess we have nothing else to try, let's do it" said Karone

The two of them re-entered the Delta Megazord and Karone transformed it back to it ship form and Zhane quickly reached a Jump shoot that took him to his Galaxy Glider

"Karone I'm in position" said Zhane through the ships on board communicators.

"Ok good luck Zhane and please stay safe" said Karone.

"I will, no need to worry" said Zhane as he pressed the button to release his Galaxy Glider.

Once he was clear he called out "Super Silverizer Blaster mode" and once that was done he flew round the back of the monster and fired his Silverizer at it to distract it while Karone aimed the lasers and fired as well and between them they managed to cause damage to Terminant.

"That did some damage" said Karone.

"Yeah let's do it again then you re-form the Delta Megazord and hit it with all the power we can from the Delta Mega Cannon" said Zhane.

"Right"

After another round of laser fire from Zhane's Super Silverizer in its blaster mode and the Delta Megaship Terminant was in finally starting to look beat, Zhane continued to rain down laser blasts from his Super Silverizer while Karone formed the Delta Megazord and powered up its Cannon she charged it with power from everywhere except the chamber that was keep Andros alive and from the bridge and then in one huge blast the energy was released and blew the Terminant monster to shreds.

"Finally we did it" said Karone.

"Yeah thankfully we managed to defeat that thing" said Zhane before adding "I'm on my way back to the ship once I dock and get to the bridge we will teleport down and find Lerigot"

Karone opened the docking port and Zhane docked with the Megazord and headed for the bridge but just as he reached it he heard Karone say "We're in trouble"

Zhane looked out the window of the Megazords cockpit and could see the Monster rebuilding itself.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know"

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile on Aquitar the Phantom Ranger had De-morphed and was assisting Billy in repairing the Blue Senturian while Billy was running scans on the Phantom Rangers Morpher to check how stable the power infusion had been by the Turbo Rangers.

"It appears Justin is just as knowledgeable as I, the infusion of Turbo Power was done correctly and as such shows very small detrition if I could locate a Zeo Crystal that is not in operation it would insure the powers never fade but I doubt you will have any serious power lose unless it is a stress full fight"

"Thank you Billy I appreciate that and next time I see Justin and the other Space team I will thank them for the sacrifice of their powers so I can keep mine"

Before either man could talk more Delphine came to the lab.

"Pardon the interruption but we are detecting a faint message from Lieria asking for help"

"If Lieria falls so could my powers I'm going to help them"

"I understand and may the Power Be With you"

"I call on the power of the Morphin Grid Phantom Power Activate"

The Phantom Ranger jumped in his ship and set course for Lieria.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

5 minutes later on Lieria Terminant was back together and ready to attack the Delta Megazord until it was hit by a powerful laser blast from nowhere.

"Hit it with a fire based attack" said a strange voice.

"Delta Megazord Saber fire mode" called Karone and Zhane together.

They swung the fiery blade at the monster and this time it disintegrated and showed no sign of rebuilding its self.

"Thank you" said Zhane and Karone to nobody and not expecting an answer.

"You are welcome Rangers as the saying goes once a Ranger always a Ranger so what can I help you with?"

"Actually you just did with helping us take out the monster now maybe you would like to introduce yourself" said Karone.

"I am the Phantom Ranger. And who are you?"

"I am the Purple Space Ranger" said Karone.

"And I am the Silver Space Ranger" said Zhane.

"So what are you both doing here?" asked the Phantom Ranger.

"We responded to the call for help and managed to get Divatox to leave and we damaged her ship but she left that thing to destroy us and then destroy the planet and thanks to your help we managed to defeat it" said Zhane.

"And after that we were going to go down and see if we could help in any way, do you want to join us?" asked Karone.

"I won't be able to as I have to help another keeper of the power" said the Phantom Ranger.

"Oh ok then well good luck with that and may the power protect you" said Zhane.

"Thank you and may the power protect both of you as well" said the Phantom Ranger as he got in his ship and flew off.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Karone and Zhane teleported down to Lieria and found Lerigot and after taking care of the left over soldiers Divatox had left behind they reunited him with his family and helped remove a few trees that had been up rooted by Terminant and helped plant some new ones. After all this was done they talked to Lerigot and learned several things about the Turbo Rangers but unfortunately Lerigot also told them the information would only be useful for the first team of Turbo Rangers since all but one member of the team changed after receiving their powers. So after a few hours where they received help from the Lierians in repairing their ship they once again thanked Lerigot and headed back into space to see if they could track down Divatox.

"Karone keep the emergency channels open you never know we might find the former Earth Rangers are helping another planet that is being attacked" said Zhane.

"Right I will set that up now" said Karone as she engaged auto pilot while she made the changes the communication systems.

"Well Zhane the emergency channels are online as we speak and I'dm going to log onto our computers Morphing Grid Network to see if we can find any information on the Turbo powers Zordon has given to former Zeo Rangers Tommy, Kat, Tanya and Adam that we are going to need besides the information we now have from Lerigot. You contact Commander back at the colony and tell him our situations" said Karone.

"Good that means we have everything under control, Commander Kinwon will be glad to know but he will also be concerned when he finds out about Andros" said Zhane as he opened communication channels to the KO-35 rebels.

Karone walks up to the ship's computer and says "Computer please tap me into the Morphing Grid Network."

"As you wish Karone." Replied the computer, before it made several different noises to indicate it was loading and finally it said "Morphin Grid Network activated please input Team name you wish to search for"

"Search Zeo Rangers please" said Karone.

"Searching for Zeo Rangers" said the computers voice then after a few minutes the computer said "Zeo Rangers Powered by the Legendary Zeo Crystal Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Kat became the Zeo Rangers and the final team of Rangers that Zordon saw through to a time when their powers needed upgrading to fight off the forces of Divatox. The Zeo Rangers primary enemy was the Machine Empire although they did face monsters created by Rita and Lord Zedd as well"

"This does not make sense." Karone wondered aloud "Why would Zordon change powers? The Zeo Crystal is said to be one of the greatest sources of power in the universe."

"The answer to the question is not available as the required information has not been added to my memory banks" said the computer.

"Impossible the Morphin Grid is supposed to tell all information." said Zhane.  
"Computer please begin research on the Turbo powers as well as proof that Lieria is the source of its power. Then show me blue prints of the suits, zords, weapons and possibly recent photos of the five new Rangers."

"Searching for Turbo Rangers" after a few minutes the computer spoke again "The Turbo Powers were bestowed on 4 of the 5 Zeo Rangers the complete history of this team is unknown as no former Turbo Ranger has updated the file with info on their team after Tommy, Kat, Adam and Tanya were replace. The Powers were created by Zordon and modeled on Lerigots golden key, the Change of Power was necessary to permit the Rangers to enter the Nemesis Triangle after Divatox went there to release Maligore the twin Brother of Dark Specter"

"Twin brother?" said Karone and she gulps "This seems suspicious."  
"Karone I have made contact with Commander Kinwon" said Zhane.

"Have you told him about Andros Yet?" asked Karone, then she thought maybe Commander Kinwon might know something about this improbable Twin brother?

"I did but we need to tell him about Zordon and Dimitria." said Zhane.

"Ok we should do that together plus i have something else to ask him that just came up in the Morphin Grid Network" said Karone.

"Karone sorry about Andros? Is there anything you would like to say" said Commander Kinwon.

"Thanks Commander Kinwon and if i know my brother he will pull through it will just take time" said Karone then she remembered the Twin problem. "Commander do you know if Dark Spector has a twin?" she asked.

"No I don't" said Commander Kinwon.  
"Before I tell you how we have terrible news to report. Planet Eltar has recently fallen to Dark Spector's armies. What's more he now has Zordon as well as Dimitria of Inquiris" said Karone.

"Yes we felt the loss of Eltar, but it is terrible to hear that Zordon and Dimitria have been taken prisoner, we must hope that the Rangers they chose are able to defend the planet Earth and do justice to the memory of their mentors until they can be rescued" said Commander Kinwon.

"As a matter of fact, a few months ago, The Zeo Rangers who became the Turbo Rangers passed on their powers to 4 new Rangers and the 5th Ranger remained as the Blue Ranger. We are now going to search for the possible back up plan Zordon may have had for us in case a crisis like this were to happen. We are looking for the new Rangers as well. They could be our only hope of survival." said Karone.

"Well then you must try and find them Karone and you never know they may be looking for you as well" said Zhane before adding "By the way Karone what did you just say about Dark Spector having a twin brother?"

"Well according to the Morphin Grid Network Dark Spector has a Twin called Maligore" said Karone.

"Maligore that name sounds familiar." said Zhane "It must be what Andros asked when we were investigating the conference on the Cimmerian planet"

"Maligore was the great flame of Destruction he was imprisoned on a hidden island on Earth that could only be opened by Lerigots golden key" said Commander Kinwon who was listening to the conversation.

"So that's what Divatox wanted with Lerigot" said Karone "Continue Commander"

"Galactic rumor said that Lerigot went to Earth to seek help from Zordon in dealing with Divatox, they combined their powers and created the Turbo Powers and gave them to the former Zeo Rangers so they could travel through the Nemesis Triangle to stop Divatox after she forced Lerigot to hand himself over" said Commander Kinwon.

"So that's how Divatox's attacks on Earth began?" said Zhane "I'm not surprised one little bit Rita Lord Zedd and the Machine Empire's attempts to conquer that planet were just the opening act"

"Yeah but it still doesn't help us find the Turbo Rangers?' said a frustrated Karone.

"Well maybe you should see if the Computer can come up with something useful." said Zhane before adding "Commander we have discovered that the former Zeo Rangers Tommy, Kat, Tanya and Adam transferred the Turbo powers to four new Rangers as Karone told you a minute ago. Do you have anything concerning Dimitria that could be helpful?"

Karone headed back to the computer to begin searching once more while listening to the other conversation as well.  
"Well we did contact Inquiris and inform them that she had been taken and then we asked if they required any assistance but they just kept asking questions back and everything kind of ended in a stalemate until they left quiet quickly as is if something had just arrived" said Commander Kinwon.

"Well that's what people from the planet do they ask Commander? When was the first time you went to the planet?" asked Zhane.  
"Not important Zhane, to elaborate on the Turbo Powers, The powers are drawn from the vehicles that people of Earth call automobiles, cars if you prefer built from Eltarian technology with more than enough power to fight Divatox's monsters." said Commander Kinwon

"Oh" said Zhane.  
"But why couldn't the Zeo Powers have defeated Divatox?" asked a confused Karone

"We don't know why exactly but we believe that with the success of stopping the Machine Empire's plans to invade Earth the Zeo powers became rendered useless after all it was believed that there would be no more bad guys. We don't really know and in truth only Zordon himself knows the answer." said Commander Kinwon.  
"I'm on the computer loading up more Turbo info but it's slow on loading up who the Zeo Rangers chose to take over as their successors. However, I have discovered Dimitria has been assigned to mentor Tommy Oliver who you may recall from the Morphing Grid started as the Green Ranger and the other former Zeo Rangers before the power transfer." said Karone.

"So what do propose we do Karone go to Earth and ask Tommy who he gave the Turbo Powers to?" asked Zhane.  
"No what i am saying is we go to Tommy and ask him to update the Morphin Grids files with everything he knows, then ask him to keep an up to date catalogue of every Team of Rangers to have been given their powers" said Karone.

"Karone I wish I can agree with you on this but there's a lot more work to be done before we can head to Earth besides what do we even know about Earth other than it was Zordon's home for over 10,000 years since the end of his first conflicts with Rita?" asked Zhane.  
"Nothing except it's been a great target for all the rest of these tyrants" said Karone.

"Karone has a point Zhane with you knowing so little about the second Turbo Rangers of Earth, going there may help you to get in their heads and find them sooner" said Commander Kinwon.

"Our top priority Commander is search throughout the galaxy for the backup plan Zordon has left for us in case a situation like this were to ever happen, also just before he left for Earth he said all the help we will need will be revealed in time we must find it so we can stop Ecliptor before he returns to destroy the colony." said Zhane

"Zhane please just listen for once if you thought Ecliptor was going to come and finish us off then why did you leave, also when Zordon said he would leave a backup plane for if this type of event happened there is a good chance he would have left clues with in Command Center on Earth" said Commander Kinwon.

"There's also something else you may want to consider. Without Andros we are half strength and we need a temporary leader to replace him until he is healed" said Zhane.

"Well there's only one Zeo Ranger left. I suggest we seek help from Trey of Triforia."

"Very well since we are temporarily going to need help of the Ranger champion touch and I don't know how long you and the other Kerovians are going to remain unprotected.£ said Zhane "We also may need help from the original Blue Ranger of Earth Billy since he's been living on Aquitar for a year now."

"then i suggest you head to Triforia and collect Tray then contact Billy and see if he can help' said Commander Kinwon then he added 'don't worry about us we will survive after all we are the only survivors the U.A.E probably believes weren't a threat at the moment"

"I hope so Commander." said Zhane.  
"Computer please make a homing data card of Tommy Oliver that will help us locate him." said Karone.

"I shall begin work on the data card at once and shall inform you when it is ready" said the computer.  
"While the computer is doing that i shall set course for Triforia" said Karone.

"Well I hope this idea of yours works Karone" said Zhane.  
"If Andros was part of this conversation he would agree to seek help from the Zeo Rangers" said Karone.  
"Be careful you two and may the power protect you." said Commander Kinwon.

"Thanks Commander" said Karone as the Delta Megaship headed for Triforia.

**AN 2: Well that's it for this chapter, I would like to know from the clues given in this chapter what planet do you think the person inside the Phantom Ranger suit comes from?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or some of the ideas in this story.**

**Summary: This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle so please enjoy the story and also please review it with any opinions you may have since they much appreciated.**

**AN 1: Thanks to Dragon Force Ranger the reviews.**

**AN 2: Sorry for not updating sooner but I have had other things to deal with and have finally got everything sorted out.**

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile elsewhere in the universe the Astro Megaship was approaching Inquiris.

"So Decca what can you tell us about Inquiris?" asked TJ.

"Not much Rangers the inhabitants ask more than they reveal so we will have to be patient with them when we get their" replied Decca.

"Yeah we know that we were with Dimitria for almost a year, what can you tell us about the planet how much different to earth is it?" asked Justin.

"Sorry Rangers my memory banks don't have much information about Inquiris"

"Well at least tell us what you know" said TJ.

"Inquiris is the Forth planet in its star system and is roughly the size as the Earth, the Gravitational pull of Inquiris is 0.75% that of Earth, the average temperature of Inquires is 5 degrees warmer than that of Earth. The Atmosphere contains 75% Nitrogen, 10% Methane, 12% Carbon Monoxide, 2% Oxygen and 1% Sulphur Dioxide, which mean you will need to stay in your suits during your time on the plane unless in a specially adapted room that allows you to de-morph"

"Thanks Decca now how long until we reach orbit?" asked TJ.

"20 minutes until we reach communication range and 2 hours until we are orbit" replied Decca.

"Rangers there is something we have not told you yet about your new powers" said Alpha 5.

"Well what is it Alpha?" asks TJ.

"As you know you have your new Morphers and weapons but along with all that you also have a new Megazord at your command. It is called The Astro Megazord." said Alpha as he pressed a few buttons on work station he was standing at and an image came up on the monitor allowing the Rangers to see how to form the new Megazord and they could also see how powerful it. Alpha 5 continues "The Astro Megazord is even powerful than the Turbo Megazord by combining the NASA shuttle and the technology the Megaship is equipped with to form the Megazord."

"That's really cool!" said Justin.

"You can say that again" said Carlos.

"In addition to the new Megazord, you also have access to new travel gear called Galaxy Gliders. You can call on them by saying Galaxy Glider hang ten and you will ride them like a surf board through the stars." Alpha 5 said.

"Wow I can't wait to try that" said Justin.

"So Alpha, how do we dock the Megazord?" asked Carlos.  
"The code is in the decoder box we bought from the Command Center and it will unlock the docking sequence, it's the first of the codes we are going to need for the mission then hop into the NASA ship and I will provide the rest of the help forming the Megazord." said Alpha 5.

"I can't wait to try it out" said Cassie.

"We are going to need a lot of help but the new Megazord and new technology we are going to need is good enough for now." said Ashley "I have to admit all this stuff couldn't have come at a better time when we would need it."

"I glad Zordon planned ahead" said Justin.

"Now Rangers any other questions before we land." asked Alpha 5.

"Not that we can think of" said TJ.

"Except how exactly do you fly the Galaxy Gliders?" asked Justin.

"That information will come to you automatically when you first use them" said Alpha.

"Well guys let's get down to business!" commanded TJ "Let's Rocket"

The 5 Rangers morphed and then stood there in their Astro Suits.

"We are descending now." said Alpha 5.  
"So Teej, what's our first objective?" asked Justin.

"First we find out who's in charge and then talk to them about Dimitria's disappearance" replied TJ.

"Good idea but remember TJ the people of this planet speak in question." You're supposed to figure out the answer for yourself." said Alpha 5.  
"Alpha's right it was hard to get use to for me Tommy Kat Tanya and Adam." said Justin.

"Either way we should still let them know even if it is so difficult to talk to them" said TJ.

"Good idea!" said Justin.  
"Rangers we are within Communication distance of Inquiris" said Decca.

"Thanks Decca" said TJ as he and Justin opened Communication Channels with Inquiris.

"Hello this is the Red Power Ranger can I speak with the Leader of Inquiris" said TJ.

"Red Ranger to what do we owe the pleasure of you making contact I'm sure Dimitria would have gladly called us instead of you having to make the journey from Earth?" asked the Inquirian who answered.

"Actually Dimitria is the reason we have come, may we land and talk to you in person?" asked TJ.

"Of course you may I shall met you personally, does docking area 16 sound good to you?"

"Yes we shall see you their" said TJ as the communications ended.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

An hour and a half later the Astro Megaship lands on Inquiris and as promised they are met by the leader of Inquiris.

"Welcome Power Rangers of Earth please follow me to my office so we can talk in private, I hope your journey hasn't been too arduous?" asked the leader.

"Not recently but when we started it was we had to fight of Divatox and her minions" replied TJ.

"Well at least you were victorious, so what is this reason that you came this far from Earth to talk about Dimitria?"

"Well you see she has been captured by the U.A.E." said Justin.

"How did this happen?"

"She was on her way to Eltar with the Blue Senturian when they were ambushed, they disassembled him and dumped him on Triforia thankfully Trey found him and had the parts sent to Aquitar and Billy one of the former Blue Rangers of Earth who is currently rebuilding him"

"Why was she on her way to Eltar we thought Zordon went back their?"

"He and Alpha 5 attempted to return to Eltar but they were also ambushed they deactivated Alpha and took Zordon, not long after Dimitria left Divatox sent a monster called Goldgoyle to Earth and he destroyed bother our Megazords but with the help of a dormant set of Zords we defeated him then we learnt that Eltar had fallen when the Phantom Ranger arrived and the Power Chamber with his power almost gone so we infused him with the remains of our Turbo Powers" said Justin

"Ok, thank you for letting us know and I hope you will be able to recover both Zordon and Dimitria before the U.A.E do something terrible to" the Inquirian leader was cut off as Alpha came it to the room.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi Rangers I just found this in the decoder box" said Alpha.

"What is it?" asked Carlos.

"It is information about other things Zordon left for if this sort of emergency ever happened" said Alpha.

"It looks like Zordon left schematics here on Inquiris on how to combine your weapons"

"That is right he did, but you must answer a question that only Zordon's Chosen will know, are you ready for the question?" asked the Inquirian.

"Justin you had better take this as Dimitria chose the 4 of us" said TJ.

"Yes I am ready" said Justin.

"The question is who created the Power Coins used by the first team of Rangers?" asked the Inquirian.

"Ninjor" Replied Justin after he thought about it for a few minutes.

"Correct here is the details of how to create the two weapons that can be formed from your personal weapons, now use them and please get Dimitria back for us?" asked the leader.

"We will do our best I promise" said TJ.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile deep in space Divatox's ship had finally reached the planet Onyx where Dark Spector and General Havoc were waiting for her.

"Were you successful in your mission to destroy Lieria?" asked Dark Spector.

"Unfortunately not the Purple and Silver Rangers showed up as did that meddlesome Phantom Ranger" replied Divatox.

"Something is wrong then since Eltar fell he should have been out of Power"

"What if he found another Power Source?" asked General Havoc.

"Like what only good energy can power his suit and there are no other teams of Rangers apart from those two trouble makers in Purple and Silver" said Dark Spector.

"Then let's assume they powered him up with the energy from the fallen Gold Ranger" said Divatox.

"It would make sense since we did seriously injure that Gold one" said Havoc.

"Anyway I had to leave before the mission was successful because of the damage sustained to my ship during a sneak attack by those cowardly Rangers" said Divatox.

"That is why you will be given a new ship with more power than before and you will also be given command of the latest foot soldiers, admittedly the Piranhatrons were fairly ineffective these new soldiers are called Quantrons and are far superior fighters. Your first target now Eltar has fallen is to go to Inquiris and cut them off from the rest of the universe so they cannot help in any way" said Dark Spector.

"Excellent now I will destroy everything in our way"

"One thing Divatox I am assigning one of my top Generals to work with you his name is Ecliptor and he shall be waiting for you on the Dark Fortress your new ship"

"What about my old crew?"

"They will be there as well for whatever use they were"

With that said Dark Spector teleported away leaving Havoc to talk to his sister.

"Now Divatox this new ship took ages to build and most of the technology hasn't been tested yet so something's may take a few tries before they work perfectly" said Havoc.

"I will test it then and send any poor results to you for any changes that you want to make" said Divatox as she enters her new ship and sets course for Inquiris.

Ecliptor approaches Divatox as she climbs aboard the Dark Fortress "Welcome Queen Divatox, we've been expecting you."

"So you must be Ecliptor Dark Spector did say you would be assisting me" said Divatox.

"Your old crew will join you along with myself and the army of Quantrons. Shall we tour the ship?" said Ecliptor.

"Of course!" said Divatox.

"Can we come to?" asked Elgar.

"I suppose so just try to keep up" said Ecliptor.

"But first before we begin I would like to provide a few regulations. Rygog will now share second in command duties with you Ecliptor. Porto will continue as my technical advisor creating all scientific related plans for the mission and creating suitable technology. I'm not leaving Elgar out of my sight for too long. You and Rygog will select an elite battalion of soldiers to bring with us." said Divatox.

"As you wish although all the Quantrons are a strong as each other they are all built to the same specifications" said Ecliptor.

"On with the tour while we are on course for Inquiris." said Divatox.

"Follow me I will show you the control room first then explain the weapons systems" said Ecliptor.

"Please do General." said Divatox.

After a few minutes they arrived at the control room and Ecliptor showed them the console that fired the Dark Fortress's weaponry and how they made monsters grow.

"Is there anything else you would like to know in the Control Room before we move on?" asked Ecliptor.

"No thanks but maybe save some surprises in case of an emergency." said Divatox.

"As you wish my queen." said Ecliptor.

"On our way to Inquiris." said Divatox.

"Yes my queen the ship is underway and we should reach Inquiris in a few hours. Do you have a plan of how we will attack them?" asked Ecliptor, before adding "If you don't I would be willing to demonstrate my abilities"

"I can manage with coming up with a plan after demonstrating your abilities." said Divatox.

"So what is the plan my Queen?" asked Ecliptor.

"We'll detect if any Power pests are on the planet then i will send you and your armies to attack them then find a way to knock out their communication systems." said Divatox.

"Excellent idea your majesty then the planet won't be able to call for any help when we attack" said Ecliptor.

"Now show me your best abilities." said Divatox.

"As you wish, I look forward to reaching the planet and demonstrating what I am capable of"

"All this new stuff may not be good enough, when we go to defeat the Power Rangers?" said Rygog.

"Soon Rygog and I guarantee that with the help Divatox and General Havoc will receive will be well worth the wait." said Ecliptor.

"Very well then, I will see to it that the General pays you well. But I guarantee that Divatox will not take another defeat lightly after the amount of times the Rangers were victorious over her." said Rygog.

"I assure you Rygog that with the Earth Rangers gone and the Gold Ranger possibly gone as well we will easily defat the three Rangers that are still around and then we will move on to the next Planet with any connection to the Power of Zordon" said Ecliptor.

"Very well, I expect you to follow my lead as we will be sharing duties from now on." said Rygog.

"Of course and I expect the same from you if I am in charge of certain missions" said Ecliptor.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

A few hours later the Dark Fortress had arrived at Inquiris and not knowing there were Power Rangers on the planet sent down a Squadron of Quantrons and Ecliptor himself lead the ground assault.

"All right you bunch of question asking scum surrender now to the UAE and I might let you live long enough to see Dimitria killed then the rest of you will follow" said Ecliptor as he fired laser blasts out of his sword before signalling for the Quantrons to attack anything they saw.

In the Inquirian leader's office an Alarm was sounding and on the viewing screen was Ecliptor and the Message he called out was being repeated.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" asked the Inquirian leader.

"Don't worry we will take care of this" said TJ as he and the rest of the Rangers left the office and soon made their way to the attack sight.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"Stop what you are doing" called out TJ as they reached the attack location

"Why should I" replied Ecliptor.

"Because we are the Power Rangers and we will stop you"

"Ha you are no threat to me, Quantrons attack the Power Rangers" called Ecliptor.

The Quantrons attacked the rangers and soon Justin, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley were separated from TJ who was fighting Ecliptor their swords were countering each strike as they fought and it appeared they were pretty even in swordsmanship. Meanwhile the other Rangers were finding the Quantrons were a serious step up from the Piranhatrons they had fought before they had managed to group the Quantrons together and then remembering the new blaster they had been shown could be created from their weapons.

"Guy's let's form the Quadra Blaster" said Justin.

"Right" said Carlos, Cassie and Ashley.

They formed the Quadra Blaster and blasted the Quantrons defeating them and then regrouping with TJ and together they attacked Ecliptor and forced him to bag track before coming at them again firing lasers from his sword at them.

"Lightning Sword full power" called TJ and as a Lightning bolt hit his sword and in a Flash a Red light and covered the whole sword and as TJ swung the sword downwards a Red energy wave left the sword and hit Ecliptor.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile up in the Dark Fortress Divatox was watching the fight and was impressed the Ecliptor was able to keep getting back up from whatever the Rangers hit him with, but as she saw the impact of the Rangers last attack she could tell they were on par with the power Ecliptor had.

"Aunt Divatox are you going to help him before the Rangers defeat him?" asked Elgar.

"I would if I knew how to make him grow" said Divatox.

"Well we do still have a few left over growth missiles from the old ship" said Rygog.

"Excellent load one and fire it" said Divatox.

Rygog got a few Quantrons to help him load the Torpedo and then they fired it towards Ecliptor.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

The Rangers were growing in Confidence at the amount of damage Ecliptor had taken then knew he would soon be defeated but they hadn't expected to see one of Divatox's growth missiles hit Ecliptor making him grow.

"Alpha we need the Astro Megazord" called TJ.

"Coming right up Rangers" replied Alpha, as he activated the ships Megazord mode. The Megazord arrived and the Rangers jumped into the Megazord and struck a battle ready pose.

Ecliptor used this opportunity to attack with his sword and dealt damaged to the Megazord, the Rangers quickly responded by using their own Saber and attacked Ecliptor.

Ecliptor got back to his feet and said "Impressive Rangers but watch this"

Then in a flash there was suddenly seven Ecliptor's standing their instead of one.

"Now there seven of them" said TJ.

The seven Ecliptor's all charged their swords and swung them down hitting the Astro Megazord twice causing more damage.

"Which one is the real one?" asked TJ.

"Justin which one do we attack?" asked Carlos.

Justin scanned the monster then said "Go for the middle one"

"Thanks Justin, Astro Megazord Saber full power" said TJ.

The Astro Megazord Saber glowed yellow as it swung down and hit the seven Ecliptor's destroying the copies leaving just the one Ecliptor.

"Not bad but it will take more than that to defeat me" said Ecliptor.

"Let's try it one more time Justin power the Saber up" said TJ.

"Already on it TJ" replied Justin then a few minutes later he said "Ready TJ"

"Thanks Justin. Astro Megazord Saber full power" called TJ the Saber made contact dealing some heavy damage to Ecliptor.

Before Ecliptor could be destroyed he says "Thank you Rangers for giving me a taste of the power you possess I'm sure it will come in handy the next time we meet and I promise that will be a different result" The Ecliptor vanished.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"What do you call that you failed Ecliptor" said Divatox.

"No I did not in fact I gained useful knowledge of their strength and what power that machine of theirs is capable of dishing out. These will all assist us in coming up with a strategy to insure that the Rangers are defeated. One problem though my queen is that there was five of them and not the three that you reported before, so is it possible that the Rangers defeated your monster and found a new power source?" asked Ecliptor.

"No I saw the video feed of the Rangers Megazords being defeated by Goldgoyle without them they would stand no chance of defeating him" replied Divatox.

"I suggest we inform Dark Spector about what we have found so he is aware of the current situation"

"Go and inform him Ecliptor" said Divatox as she walked away.

**AN 3: Happy holidays to everyone, please read and a review would be an awesome present please. Also in the next chapter we will be catching up with Bulk and Skull**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or some of the ideas in this story.**

**Summary: This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle so please enjoy the story and also please review it with any opinions you may have since they much appreciated.**

**AN 1: So I'm back with the next chapter of this story, Well I will make a confession now and that is that it is half a Chapter, this update is so long that I split the 1 chapter into 2.**

**AN 2: I'm guessing not many of you like the previous Chapter that was about Inquiris since it received 0 reviews, so I'll let you know now that the only way they will go back to Inquiris is if it is necessary for the story. **

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Bulk and Skull were walking through the Park heading towards the Surf Spot when they were suddenly surrounded by some familiar looking grey creatures.

"Aaauuugghh Puttie attack" screamed Skull.

"Calm down Skull and try to remember what the Rangers used to do to defeat these things" said Bulk.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Park walking towards their Karate Dojo were three familiar people, they were Tommy, Rocky and Adam suddenly they heard the familiar noise and went to investigate.

After Running towards where the noise came from they saw Bulk and Skull were surrounded by Zedd Putties.

"I just knew things were too quiet since we saw that shuttle leave Earth with Justin and the others." said Tommy.

"Let's get in there we have to help them" said Adam.

"I'm with you" said Rocky as the three former Power Rangers charge to help Bulk and Skull.

Bulk and Skull were relieved to see Tommy, Adam and Rocky show up and distract some of the Zedd putties but the two didn't know how to defeat them so they were just able to defend themselves but still looked like they had no idea what they were doing.

"Aim for the Z's on their chests it's what keeps them together" Tommy says as he begins to fight the Putties.

"Right" said Bulk as he and Skull aimed at the Z on two of the Zedd Putties that were attacking them and hit them with a punch and the two Zedd Putties disintegrated.  
"Wow that was fun, now let's take out some more" said Skull.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Alpha 6 detects the attack.

"Oh No there is an attack in Angel Grove Park quick Storm Blaster, Lightning Cruiser get to the park, Bulk and Skull are in trouble" said Alpha.

Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser both acknowledged the request from Alpha and rushed out the loading bay in the Power Chamber and headed to the scene of the attack.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Back in the Park the three former Zeo Ranger and Bulk and Skull were fairing quite well until another two squadrons of Zedd Putties appeared and now outnumbered their opponents, that is until the Zedd Putties were hit by two laser blasters.

"Oh my god what was that" said Tommy.  
"I don't know but it's probably from those two cars we saw them before." said Bulk.

"Yeah the Turbo Rangers used them before they headed off to Space" said Skull.

Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster came closer and began to help by causing some of the Putties to get distracted and chase after them instead and soon thanks to the help of Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser the extra Zedd Putties had been defeated and Bulk and Skull were left with the final Zedd Puttie and it the Zedd together and it disintegrated.

"We did it Bulkie" said Skull as they cheered each other.  
"Man that was a tough battle but thanks to those cars we nailed it." said Adam.  
"Hey Tommy thanks for helping us." said Bulk.

"It's no problem Bulk we are all friends. There is something we would like to know though and that is when is the first meeting of the AGDL that you formed" said Tommy.  
"Yeah we would like to join and also offer Martial arts training to anyone who would like to learn how to defend themselves incase more of those things show up" said Adam.

"Well we have not decided the date yet, all Skull and I have decided is it's going to be held in the Surf Spot and we have not had members yet. I suspect you found the newspaper ad we sent in yesterday." said Bulk.  
"You three are good to join in and we could really use your help." said Skull.  
"Let us know you two." said Rocky.

"We will and thanks again for saving us from those things" said Bulk.

"No problem" said Tommy "Guys meeting at the dojo entrance now!" as the trio say goodbyes to Bulk and Skull and Tommy leads his former teammates to the dojo.

Once they reached the Dojo and entered the building Tommy said "We need to keep an eye on Bulk and Skull with this AGDL thing and also I suggest we contact Billy on Aquitar maybe he knows why Zedds soldiers showed up after a few years away"

"And why Justin and our successors are in Space after the Turbo Megazord and their Rescue Megazord was destroyed." said Adam.

"And how the Super Zeo Zords got free and helped them defeat the Monster" said Rocky.

"Yeah we better get inside and begin classes. Lauren is waiting for me." said Adam.  
"What did Justin tell her about why he was going away?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask her" replied Adam.

"Uhm Guys if Zedd has reclaimed his palace do you think a monster attack is imminent?" asked Rocky.

"It wouldn't surprise me, I just wish we had our Zeonisers in case something showed up then we could fight it." said Tommy.

"Maybe later after our Martial Arts class is finished we should head up to the Power Chamber and see if we can get our Zeonisers" suggested Adam.

"Agreed" said both Tommy and Rocky together.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile in space the Delta Megaship was approaching Triforia.

"Zhane can you contact Trey and let him know we are in almost their" said Karone.

"Sure thing Karone" said Zhane as he activated the communications systems and contacted Triforia and said through the communications device "Gold Ranger come in please this is Silver and Purple Astro Rangers"

"Reading you loud and clear Astro Rangers what can I do to help you?" said Trey.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you about your experiences on Earth with the Zeo Rangers" said Zhane.

"Ok you may land and I will meet the two of you so we can talk" said Trey.

"Thank you Trey will be in orbit within the next hour"

"Right see you soon"

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

An hour later the Delta Megaship landed on Triforia and Zhane and Karone were met by Trey, as they talk Trey reveals that the Zeo Rangers were the most powerful team to ever exist, which gets Karone's attention.

"I thought the Zeo Rangers gave up their Zeo Powers to become the Turbo Rangers since the Zeo Powers weren't powerful enough?" asked Karone.

"That is partially true, but in actuality the Reason they switched to the Turbo Powers was because they needed to combine the power of their morphers to open an interdimensional portal to the Island of Muranthias" said Trey.

"Why did they need to go there" asked Zhane.

"Divatox was going there to release Maligore, the Creature Dark Spector is using the form of to speak to the rest of his allies" replied Trey.

"Trey would you travel to earth with us so we can meet the Zeo Rangers and learn about the Rangers that they chose to replace them?" asked Karone.

"Ok but I must ask why you don't talk to the Rangers they replaced?" asked Trey.

"We haven't been able to find them and from what Information we have found about them they may have been destroyed by Divatox since we only know one of them is alive" said Karone.

"Then we're gonna have to go to Earth and find them." said Trey.

"We need to try and make contact with Billy." said Zhane.

"If I remember correctly he is on Aquitar at the moment" said Trey.

"That is why we need his help. But there is something else you may want to know Trey." said Karone before adding "Dark Spector is Maligore's twin brother"

"What are you sure?" asked Trey not really believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah we're sure and believe us we we're as surprised as you at the news so we had to check it ourselves" said Zhane.

"Anyway we were originally on our way to go after Divatox when Commander Kinwon suggested we seek your assistance in helping us locate the Former Zeo Rangers since while I was researching the Turbo powers while we were on our way here the records seamed to stop once the team changed the second team of Turbo Rangers" said Karone.

"In that case we need to go to Earth and locate the former Red Zeo Ranger Tommy Oliver to help us find the former second team of Turbo rangers." said Trey.

"We may need to bring him out of retirement along with the other Zeo Rangers." said Zhane.

"Trey follow us to the Delta Megaship." said Karone.

"Ok let me just grab my Power Staff" said Trey, as he picked it up and followed them towards their ship.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

The Rangers boarded the Delta Megaship and took off, heading into space.

"Now Trey for the mission to Earth here's a few regulations." said Zhane "As our new leader you will have many important things at your command. I will be your second in command and navigate through the stars as well as the skies. Karone will be your technical advisor and all things scientific will be her responsibility."

"Ok there is one thing I was wondering though I thought you had a Gold Ranger like myself as your leader, What happened to him?" asked Trey.

"My brother Andros was badly hurt when we investigated the Cimmerian Planet and discovered Zordon and Dimitria of Inquiris were captured and Dark Spector plans to drain Zordon's energy." said Karone "That's why we need your help to replace him until he wakes up."

"I'm sorry for what has happened to your brother and I will do my best to help now shall we continue your mission" said Trey.

"I'm finding the coordinates now." said Zhane.

"Here I will give you the coordinates" said Trey as he gave them the coordinates they would need.

"Thanks Trey I'm gonna need them to get us there." said Zhane

Zhane inputted the coordinates and the Delta Megaship flew off towards Earth.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile back on Earth in the Martial Arts Dojo Tommy, Adam and Rocky were just finishing off their class and as everyone started leaving Tommy asked Lauren to stay back for a few minutes.

"Yes sensei Tommy what can I do for you?" asked Lauren.

"I just want to talk to you. You're not in trouble." said Tommy.

"That's good to know so what do you want to talk about?" asked Lauren.

"Well I was just wondering if you have heard from Justin recently?" asked Tommy.

*Flashback begins*

_Justin Stewart was at a Martial Arts class being run for the children at the Angel Grove Shelter they had just finished the class and as Justin left the mats he accidently bumped into a girl about the same age as he was and knocked her to the floor._

"_Sorry let me help you back up" said Justin._

"_Thank you and I'm sorry to I wasn't paying much attention where I was going" said the girl._

"_So are you interested in Martial Arts?" asked Justin._

"_Yeah I am, I was even thinking about signing up for classes"_

"_Do you want me to introduce you to the guy's that run the class?"_

"_Uhm yeah please if you wouldn't mind"_

"_I don't mind by the way my name is Justin" said Justin._

"_I'm Lauren it's nice to meet you Justin" said Lauren._

_Justin led Lauren over towards a man with long hair wearing a Red T-shirt._

"_Excuse me Sensei Tommy but I would like you to meet Lauren she would like to sign up for classes" said Justin._

"_Thank you Justin, so Lauren how long have you been interested in Martial Arts?" asked Tommy._

"_Three years my brother watches the Karate Kid films and I started to enjoy it wondering if I could ever do the sort of things they did and now I want to learn" said Lauren._

"_Ok well our next class is in four days' time we have classes on Wednesday afternoon's and on Saturday morning's" said Tommy._

"_Thank you is there anything I can learn ready for Wednesday's class?" asked Lauren._

"_Yes there is something I could ask Justin to help you learn some basic Kata's since he is one of the best students in this class" said Tommy._

"_Do you think he would help me?" asked Lauren._

"_I'm sure he would let me ask him" said Tommy as he turned towards where Justin was sitting and said "Justin could you come over here for a minute?" _

"_Sure Sensei Tommy what can I do for you?" asked Justin as he came over._

"_Well you see Lauren here will be joining our classes starting on Wednesday and she wondered what she could do to be ready for the class and I was wondering if you could teach her a few Kata's ready for Wednesday?"_

"_Sure thing I would be honoured to help, do you want to meet up in the Park tomorrow to begin?" Justin asked Lauren._

"_Ok around 10 Am good with you?" asked Lauren._

"_Perfect" replied Justin. _

_**#The Next Day#**_

_Lauren had picked up the Kata's well and was keenly watching Justin as he was practising a few more advanced moves._

"_Those moves are fantastic when do you think I will be able to learn them?" Lauren asked._

"_It depends on how easily you are able to learn the moves that lead into it" replied Justin._

"_Do you think you could teach me a few more basic moves?"_

"_Uhm ok let's start with some basic kicks then we will slowly move on from their" said Justin. _

_**#A Month Later#**_

_Justin was waiting in the park for Lauren and he was very nervous, he hadn't slept well for the last few nights as his brain kept bombarding him with images of Lauren and him holding hands and kissing, he hadn't realised at first whet the images ment but he had started to piece things together and was going to confess to Lauren that he had feelings for her and he was hoping that she felt the same as he did._

_Lauren arrived a few minutes later and saw Justin sitting on a bench waiting for her she felt happy that Justin was always the one waiting for her but she didn't understand why it made her happy._

"_Hey Justin you ready for today's lesson?" asked Lauren._

"_Yeah but first I have something I need to tell you so please could you sit beside me a minute" said Justin._

_Lauren wasn't sure what was wrong with Justin so she did as he asked and sat beside him._

"_Lauren I need to tell you something and I'm not sure what your reaction will be" said Justin he took a breath before continuing "Lauren I have feelings for you, I think I'm falling in love with you"_

_Lauren sat there in shock her mind was racing a mile a minute as her own thoughts fell into place and she realised she loved Justin as well. "Justin I-I Love you as well" said Lauren as she held Justin's hand so he could see she ment it._

_They both looked into each other's eyes and shared their first kiss, they broke the kiss almost straight away not wanting to many people to see to 12 years kissing._

"_What do we do now?" asked Lauren._

"_Let's go tell your Parents and then I'll call my dad and tell him" said Justin._

_**#A Month Later#**_

_Justin, Lauren and rest of the class had just finished their most recent Martial Arts lesson and Justin and Lauren were quietly talking about something._

"_I think we should tell them" said Justin._

"_Do you trust them not to tell anyone else about us?" asked Lauren._

"_Yeah I do and I think they will be happy for us"_

"_Ok then let's do it now, now that everyone else has left"_

_Justin and Lauren walked towards Tommy and Adam the other teacher._

"_Sensei Tommy, Sensei Adam we have something we would like to tell you" said Justin._

"_Is there a problem with the two best students in the class?" asked Tommy._

"_No actually it's quite the opposite" said Lauren._

"_Lauren and I love each other and wanted to let you know and to thank you for helping us both find each other" said Justin._

*Flashback ends*

"No there's no sign of Justin anywhere in town I've looked everywhere." said Lauren.

"Ok I hope he is alright it's been a while since we last saw him" said Tommy.

"Last I heard his dad was moving to Los Angeles for a job and rumor has it he's moving in with Carlos."

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Carlos around either" said Tommy.

"Maybe Carlos and Justin are in LA helping Doug move in to his new house" said Adam overhearing the conversation.

"What about the other three Ashley, Cassie and TJ who helped you and Kat, Tommy? asked Rocky.

"Come to think of it no I haven't seen any of them since" Tommy stopped what he was about to say since Lauren was still standing there.

"I don't know anything else Sensei I'm sorry." said Lauren "If I find Justin I'll let you know."

"Thanks Lauren now I'm sure your guardian is waiting for you" said Tommy.

"Yeah I'll see you later Sensei's bye" said Lauren before bowing at them and then leaving.

"Now I'm really worried. I wish we could use our Zeo powers and go to space to help Justin." said Rocky.

"Let's get changed and then head up to the Power Chamber and see if Alpha can tell us where Justin and the others are" said Tommy.

"Right whatever has happened. We can't leave Earth defenseless and we may not have a choice anymore but to come out of retirement." said Adam.

About 10 minutes later the three of them locked up the Dojo and headed off.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

On the Delta Megaship Trey had suggested that instead of going straight to Earth maybe they should stop at Aquitar and talk to Billy, Karone and Zhane had both agreed and were now in orbit of Aquitar.

"Aquitar this is Trey of Triforia do you read me?" asked Trey through the Communications array.

"Trey this is Delphine welcome to Aquitar what may we do to help you?" responded Delphine.

"Hi Delphine I was wondering if we could talk to Billy"

"Of course you can Trey I will let him know you are coming"

"Thanks Delphine" said Trey.

A few minutes later Billy contacted Trey and let him know they could teleport in when they were ready.

Trey, Karone and Zhane teleported to Billy's location and arrived in a Laboratory.

"So what can I do to help the three of you?" asked Billy.

"Well actually I was wondering how well is repairing the Blue Senturian going?" asked Trey.

"It's a slow proses but with the help of the Phantom Ranger we have managed to reconstructed approximately 50% of his body but the main problem will be when it comes time to re-connect his power matrix as until that point we don't know how badly damaged that is" replied Billy.

"Well if anyone can do it it's you Billy"

"Thank you Trey now I assume these are the KO-35 Rangers I spoke to a few days ago?" asked Billy.

"Yes we are" replied Karone.

Zhane meanwhile was looking round Billy's lab and it looked in a mess.

"Uhm Billy has something happened?"

"Uhm Yes, well it was a few months ago one of my Projects went missing and I have been unable to find any sign of it" said Billy.

"Which Project was it?" asked Trey.

"It was codenamed Project Eclipse and was an attempt to create an artificial machine with the fighting skills and abilities of a Power Ranger. I was doing it so each planet could have a Power Ranger Defence force in case an evil entity ever attacked and the actual Rangers couldn't get their"

"What happened to it?"

"I don't know it vanished while on a routine test and when I went to find it I found no sign of it at all when I came back I ran a search for it but the homing device built into it has been deactivated, so I have been going through all my documents looking for another way to locate it but have been unsuccessful. Now while the search has hit a dead end we have been working on rebuilding the Blue Senturian"

"Billy have you heard anything from the Turbo Rangers?" asked Trey.

"No I haven't heard from them or any of my other former teammates for a while"

"What other teammates?" asked Karone.

"You see I was the Blue ranger for 3 years before becoming their technical aid when they had the Zeo Powers"

"Can you tell us anything about the Turbo Team that will help us find them once we reach Earth?" asked Trey.

"I can't tell you much since I don't know how many of them are still in Angel Grove, but the most likely place they will be is in the Juice bar"

"Thanks Billy we will remember that, now we should get back to the ship so we can get to Earth and find the other Rangers" said Trey.

"What the heck is a juice bar anyway?" asked Karone.

"It's a building where they sell juice drinks and there is a work out area that the Rangers use" said Trey.

"Just wondering since we don't have juice bars on KO-35?" said Karone.  
"Believe me, myself and the other three generations of Rangers hung out there when I lived on Earth." said Billy.  
"Well Trey we are gonna need your expertise of Earth to help the rangers protect Angel Grove when Dark Spector launches his attack on the universe." said Zhane.

"Well let's go the sooner we get there the sooner Earth will be safer" said Trey.

"Before you guys leave, I want to give you a copy of the Eclipse Ranger blueprints." said Billy.

"Thanks Billy we'll keep an eye out for any sign of it while we are in space" said Trey.

"Here you go." said Billy.  
"To the Delta Megaship." said Zhane.  
"Trey I want you to follow me to my science lab on the ship, I'm going to need something for our mission." said Karone.

"Ok Karone let's go" replied Trey as the three of them teleported back to the Delta Megaship.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

The three Rangers arrive safely back on the Delta Megaship and Karone says. "Follow me to the lab please everyone."

They all head to the lab. "Ok Karone we're here so what are we doing here?" asked Zhane.

"Trey along with your new role as temporary leader of the team, you will have access to anything scientific that is important to our missions courtesy of me. For a few months before left the Kerovians, I've been secretly developing a new invention which I thought would be necessary for this mission in case we were going to need ranger help elsewhere." said Karone.

"That will help us locate the Rangers on Earth once we get their but are you sure the device works?" asked Trey.

"100% guarantee, boys may I present." said Karone and opens a small black blanket with something under to reveal "the Astro Tracker"

"Wow lets hurry to Earth so we can try it out" said Zhane.

"My data card to locate Tommy is ready. With it, the Astro Tracker is equipped with the proper Morphing Grid technology to detect power signals." said Karone.

"How can the Data card locate Tommy since you don't know much if anything about him?" asked Trey.  
"That's because it will locate Red Ranger energy" said Karone.

"So it detects a ranger by color?" asked Zhane.

"Yes it is the only way to find them since I don't know specific bio information of each Ranger" said Karone.  
"So there is a chance it will lead us to the wrong Ranger?" said Trey.

"Yes because I didn't finish with the modifications so let's consider this a test." said Karone as she places the data card into the tracker.  
"While Karone is activating her latest creation, I'm setting the ship on a course for Earth." said Zhane.

"Right, once we get to Earth we will need to set the locater to find Red since Tommy was the Red Zeo Ranger when I was last on Earth" said Trey.

"But he was the Red Turbo Ranger before he Kat, Tanya and Adam transferred those powers to the ones we're looking for." said Karone.  
"Full speed ahead." said Zhane.

"Yes but Tommy was also the Red Zeo Ranger so he should have a strong Red signal after all he was Red on 2 teams" said Trey.

"I just hope my Tracker will be a success." said Karone.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Tommy, Adam and Rocky were at the Surf Spot getting a Drink before they headed off through the Desert to the Power Chamber.

"It's going to be a long walk up to the chamber. I wish we would have our communicators." said Tommy.

"Yeah it's a pity we gave them to our successors" said Adam.  
"Hey Tommy next time you talk to Billy see if he can build us some more" said Rocky.

"Let's see what happens when we get up there guys." said Tommy.  
"Right behind you buddy." said Rocky.

The three former Rangers made their way out of Town and began walking through the desert that lead to the Power Chamber.

"Yo Yo Yo there are three people heading toward it but how do they know this location?" Alpha 6 says as he looks at the monitor.

Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser camouflage themselves and drive out to see who the three people are that are approaching the Power Chamber.

"Whoa, those cars gave us a fright." said Tommy.  
"Those are the cars we saw earlier today." said Rocky.

"Isn't one of those Storm Blaster, a car Justin used" said Adam.

"How do you know that Adam?" said Rocky.

"Haven't you talked to Justin since we gave up our powers" said Adam.

"Uhm no." said Rocky "why?"

"Well if you had Justin might have told you like he told me" replied Adam.

"As far as I can tell from the blue color scheme, it is Storm Blaster." said Tommy.

"See even Tommy knows, and he forgets things" said Adam.

"What do these cars want?" said Rocky.

"Maybe there a defense mechanism from the Power Chamber" said Tommy.

"Or they suspect we're intruders." said Adam.  
The cars flashed their lights and open their doors.

"See they want us to get in" said Tommy.

"Well let's do that!" said Adam.  
"Rocky you take Storm Blaster Adam you're with me on Lighting Cruiser" said Tommy.

The three former Rangers got in the cars and headed to the Power Chamber.

"What do you know it's Tommy and Adam and they brought a friend." said Alpha 6 looking at the screen.

"I can't wait to see how much the Power Chamber has changed" said Rocky.

"Trust me you'll like it!" said Tommy.

"Do you think Alpha 6 will still be there?" asked Adam.

"Maybe" said Tommy.  
The cars stop and arrive at the entrance to the chamber.

"Come on then let's go and see what it's like and if we can get our Zeonisers back in case of an emergency" said Adam.  
The three Rangers got out the cars and headed inside the Power Chamber.

"Yo, Yo, Yo Tommy, Adam what a pleasant surprise." Alpha 6 greets them "I thought you guys were intruders so that's why I sent in the cars."

"That's ok Alpha we really should have been up sooner any way after the loss of the Turbo Zords" said Adam.  
"Wait since when did Alpha have a New York accent?" asked Rocky.

"I forgot to mention that Rocky. He's Alpha 6. Alpha 5's replacement I forgot to tell you the old Alpha went back to Eltar with Zordon." said Tommy.

"Uh actually" said Alpha6 before the Alarm went off alerting them to something.

"What is it Alpha." said Tommy.

"There's an unknown object approaching the Earth from Space" replied Alpha 6.

"Bring it on up on screen and identify who sent that ship." said Tommy.  
"It must be one of Lord Zedd or King Mondo's tricks." said Adam.

"Or could it be the return of Master Vile, with the Earth powerless to stop him?" added Rocky.

The Delta Megaship is spotted on screen.

"What is that?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know I am just about to start running scans of it." Alpha 6 says.  
"Oh and by the way I'm Rocky, the former Blue Zeo Ranger and it's nice to meet you knew Alpha." said Rocky.

"It's good to meet you to Rocky" replied Alpha 6, before pressing a button on the computer that ran the scans of the craft to see if it matched any known ship construction methods since it was best to check before communicating in case it was an enemy.

"Alpha we were wondering if you could help us with something?" asked Tommy.

"Sure Tommy what can I do to help" replied Alpha.

"Well we were wondering if the Zeoniser were still in storage" said Rocky.

"Oh so you three are thinking of getting your Zeonisers back to help protect the Earth while TJ, Justin and the rest have gone into space to try and find Zordon and Dimitria?" asked Alpha.

"Wait what happened to Zordon and Dimitria?" asked Adam.

"They have both gone missing the other Turbo Rangers went off into Space to try and find them" said Alpha.

"Well we will certainly need those Zeonisers to help keep Earth safe until they return then" said Tommy.

"Ok so follow me to the Zeo Vault the Zeoniser are inside" said Alpha.

The four of them went to the Vault and collected the three Zeonisers that matched their colour and then strapped them to the wrists where they instantly camouflaged so they wouldn't be recognised.

"Thank you Alpha" said Tommy as the three Rangers were just about to head off back to town and keep an eye out for any danger.

"Hey no problem guys but before you go you might want these" said Alpha as he opened a separate vault and produced three Communicators. "These three Communicators will allow all the functions of the previous ones Billy sent them for safe keeping a few months back"

"Right so I guess the only thing left is to say the Zeo Rangers are back on a temporary basis" said Tommy.

Both Adam and Rock nodded and the three of them teleported away and appeared back in Angel Grove Park.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile on the Delta Megaship the KO-35 Rangers plan to enter Earth's orbit.  
"Trey we are approaching the planet now." said Zhane.  
"Try and see if you can reach the Power Chamber's communication system." said Trey.

"Ok" said Zhane, as he activated the Communications array and inputted the contact information for the Power Chamber that Trey had given him and waited to see if there was any reply.

"Yo, Yo, Yo I have identified the object it's called the Delta Megaship but I wasn't able to identify whoever is on the ship." said Alpha 6.

"Power Chamber this is Trey of Triforia do you read me?" said Trey.

"Trey this is Alpha 6 what can I do for you?" responded Alpha.

"Alpha I am currently in orbit with two other Rangers from KO-35 may we teleport down" said Trey.

"Of course you can Trey I shall look forward to meeting the two KO-35 Rangers when they get here" said Alpha.

A few seconds later a Gold, Silver and Purple blur teleported into the Power Chamber.

"Hello I am Alpha 6 I know Trey but who are you two?" asked Alpha.

"I am Zhane the Silver Ranger and this is Karone the Purple Ranger" replied Zhane.

"So what can I do to help the three of you?" asked Alpha.

"Could you tell us the location of Tommy we need his help" said Trey.

"The last I knew they were in Angel Grove Park" said Alpha.

"Thank you Alpha we will go and find them" said Trey as they teleported out and appeared back on the Delta Megaship.

"I just need to pick up the Tracker" said Karone as she grabbed the device and then the three of them teleported back down and appeared in Angel Grove Park.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile back after Tommy, Rocky and Adam had landed they noticed that Bulk and Skull were putting signs up for the first meeting of the A.G.D.L. tonight at the Surf Spot, so the three of them split for now to get changed and then meet back up at the A.G.D.L. meeting later on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or some of the ideas in this story.**

**Summary: This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle so please enjoy the story and also please review it with any opinions you may have since they much appreciated.**

**AN 1: So this is the second half of the last chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

**AN 2: Thanks to Naruto11222, The Keeper Of Worlds and DragonEmperor999 for their reviews to the previous chapter. **

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

**Chapter 7**

The KO-35 Ranger and Trey were waiting for the tracker to locate the Red Rangers energy signal so they could follow it but instead of one signal there were two.

"Why is their two signals?" asked Zhane.

"It means there are two Red Rangers in town, Trey any idea who the second is?" asked Karone.

"Unfortunately not I only knew Tommy was Red, so it must be from a different Power Sauce" replied Trey.

"Damn I should have thought about only searching for Zeo as a Power Source" said Karone.

"Hey don't worry about it since we know there are two Red Rangers in town we should pick one and find them and then see if they can contact Tommy it is possible they could know each other" said Zhane, as he placed his hands on Karone's Shoulders and gently rubbed them making Karone feel better.

"Thanks Zhane I appreciate that" said Karone as they chose a direction and followed one of the energy signals.

After a while they spotted a person in front of them that the signal was getting a stronger response to the closer they got.

"That must be him" said Zhane.

Trey looked thoughtful and then said "That's not Tommy that's Rocky the Blue Zeo Ranger"

Zhane looked to Karone and said "I thought you said it was going to find Red Rangers not the Zeo Rangers?"

"It is programmed to find Red's he must be a former Red Ranger" said Karone.

"ROCKY" called Trey.

Rocky stopped and looked behind him to see Trey and two other people with him.

"Hey Trey, wait Trey I thought you were on" said Rocky before Trey cut him off.

"Yeah I was on Triforia but it's a bit of a long story so do you mind if we talk somewhere more privately" said Trey.

"Sure you got anywhere in mind?" said Rocky.

"Yeah how about the Power Chamber and we need to talk to Tommy as well" replied Trey.

"Ok" said Rocky as he raised his communicator and contacted Tommy and Adam.

"Go ahead" came the reply from both Tommy and Adam.

"Hey guy's I have just bumped into an old friend and he wants to talk to us so let's meet back up at the Power Chamber" said Rocky.

"Ok we'll see you there" said Tommy.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

A few minutes later and the six of them were in the Power Chamber.

"Trey it's good to see you again" said Tommy.

"Thanks Tommy but we are here on a rather important matter" replied Trey.

"Ok so what can we do to help?" asked Adam.

"We need to ask about the recent Turbo Power Transfer because my friends are searching for your friends." Trey said "It's very important"

"Wow it's the former Zeo Rangers but their only at half strength" said Karone.

"Yeah but even at half strength we can still kick a lot of ass" said Adam.

"Well seeing as you know us I guess it's only fair if we know who you are?" asked Rocky.

"My name is Karone and I'm the Purple Astro Ranger" said Karone showing her Morpher "And this is Zhane the Silver Astro Ranger and according to the Morphing Grid, we are all Zordon's chosen Rangers."

"How do you know Zordon?" asked Tommy.

"We will get to that later Tommy. I really hate to say this knowing you and your friends have recently gone to retirement but we need your help." said Zhane.  
"I'm listening." said Tommy.  
"My friends and I need you to help us find your Turbo Ranger successors." said Zhane.

"All we know is they went into Space to try and find Zordon and Dimitria" said Tommy.

"And we only know that because we came here earlier to collect or Zeonisers in case we needed to step in and fight a monster or anything while they are away " said Adam.  
"That's good to know because we believe this planet of yours could be only last hope to save the universe." said Zhane.

"Why do you think that?" asked Rocky.

"Let us explain what we know and it may possibly fill you in on your predecessors." said Karone

"Ok go ahead" said Tommy.

Trey took a breath and then said "Over 10,000 years ago before Zordon's first conflicts with Rita and Lord Zedd, Dark Spector the grand monarch of evil had formed an alliance made up of all the villains you and your friends have fought against the past few years called the U.A.E which stands for The United Alliance of Evil and their sole purpose was destroy and conquer. Luckily the formation of the universe's first teams of Power Rangers were brave enough to defeat them. However, some in the universe lived in fear that one day they would increase their threats against the galaxy. That fear has come true. Just a few weeks ago Zordon has been captured on Eltar along with Dimitria, Eltar fell and several other ancient Galaxies that once had Power Rangers have fallen"

"Was that during the time Zordon captured Ivan Ooze in his hyper lock chamber?" asked Adam.

"That would be correct Adam." said Trey.

"Well I just hope that this U.A.E aren't able to bring him back he was tough as anything to defeat" said Tommy.  
"So how does that make Earth the last hope to save the universe?" asked Adam.

Zhane took over from here and said "Because two years ago, the U.A.E invaded our home KO-35 in the Kerovian system far away deep in space. Since then, myself Karone and our leader/her brother Andros the Gold Ranger have been chasing them halfway throughout the galaxy by using powers that Zordon gave us drawn from the most advanced developments in science and technology in the galaxy. Just recently they gathered on the Cimmerian Planet and are planning a future massive universal invasion of mass destruction of all us Power Rangers have fought to protect. As we speak, Zordon is being trapped inside an energy tube and Dark Spector plans to use his energy to lead his forces to victory."

"We can protect Earth in the short term but if what you said is true then you will need to find the other former Turbo Rangers and together rescue Zordon before the attack happens since I don't think we have enough usable Ranger powers to unite and fight them back if the numbers are as large as you say" said Tommy.  
"Uhm wait didn't you say you had a Gold Ranger called Andros, so why is Trey with you?" asked Adam.

"Andros was injured in our escape from the Cimmerian Planet. We needed a more experienced Ranger that wears his color to temporarily replace him. That's why we went looking for Trey." said Karone.  
"And rescuing Zordon is just what we're gonna do." said Zhane "We wanted to ask you Tommy to update the Morphing Grid with just enough information to help us find your successors."

"I'll do what I can to help" said Tommy.

"But wait Tommy there might be something else." said Adam.  
"What is it Adam?" asked Tommy.  
"The Millennium Message" said Adam.

"What is that Adam?" asked Rocky.  
"Trey do you have any idea what Adam here is talking about?" said Zhane.

"It rings a bell but I can't remember it at the moment" said Trey.  
"So Tommy are you and Adam going to tell us what the Millennium message is?" asked Rocky.

"Well about a month or two before we passed on our powers, The Blue Senturion came here from the year 2000 and warned us and Dimitria that one day Rita Lord Zedd Divatox and the Machine Empire would join together to destroy Earth" said Tommy.

"We have to make sure we are ready for it if it happens" said Rocky.  
"But how there are three of you and other Rangers will be on their own Planets trying to fight back the evil" said Zhane.  
"Well if you are able to find the other Rangers and Andros is better that's 10 plus us three and we will also be looking for the other former Zeo Rangers and even those before them and see if we can get their powers back for maybe one last fight" said Tommy.

"My thoughts exactly Tommy" said Karone.  
"Alpha what happened to the Turbo powers" asked Adam.

"Divatox sent a Monster called Goldgoyle to Angel Grove and he destroyed the two Turbo Megazords, then the Super Zeo Zords came to help and managed to defeat the monster, after that the Phantom Ranger showed up severely out of Power after Eltar having fell and Justin came up with the idea to boost his Power with the Turbo Powers. While they were doing that Billy sent Alpha 5 back to the Power Chamber and we swapped to the U.A.E Invasion Protocol after that was done it was decided that Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser would stay here with me to help protect the Earth should it get attacked while the Rangers went after Divatox. The Turbo Powers they left with were depleted though after giving as much as they could to power up the Phantom Ranger, they headed for Space and Alpha 5 went with them telling them there was new Powers waiting for them" said Alpha.

"Who is this Phantom Ranger person anyway." said Tommy.  
"We met the guy when we were on Lieria helping Lerigot." said Zhane.  
"That explains why the Turbo powers are still connected to the Morphing Grid despite the destruction of the Megazords." said Karone "And it means the rangers are alive."

"I have no idea who the Phantom Ranger is, I Know Justin was thinking of looking into who it is but I don't think he ever started" said Alpha.

"Whoever it is must have been a good to the Justin and the others." said Adam.  
"But what I don't understand is, for someone as young as Justin, this seems really nuts for him to fight the villains who attacked Earth before Divatox we got to go and help him." said Zhane.  
"No Zhane if we go after the other Rangers, Divatox will have another chance to capture Earth when she comes back. We need to stay here and defend Earth's against her." said Karone.  
"Zhane is right Karone. The reason why they became rangers is because Justin and the others came through for us now we have to come through for them before they come back." said Tommy. "First I'll start on the Morphing Grid updates"  
The alarms go off all around the chamber.  
"What's happening?" said Karone.

That's the alarm it means that something is attacking the Town" said Alpha.

The monitor reveals a familiar monster.  
"That is one overgrown ape like Goldar who is that?" said Zhane.  
"That's Primator and he's attacking the city, I haven't seen that monster since one of my last battles as the Green Ranger." said Tommy.  
"We got to stop him" said Trey.

"Right are you guy's ready?" said Tommy.  
"Actually Tommy would you let us have a go first so we can see what sort of Strength these Monsters are?" asked Zhane.  
"Sure go ahead, we'll keep an eye on the Viewing Globe for if you need any help" replied Tommy.

"Let's do it guys!" as Trey commands "Gold Ranger Power"  
"Lets Rocket" said Zhane and Karone.

"And beware of whatever tricks Primator has up his sleeve" said Tommy.

"We will Tommy" said Trey.  
"Also watch out for its ability to turn into other people" warned Tommy.

The Rangers teleport out of the Power Chamber to the streets.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

In down town Angel Grove Primator was causing chaos destroying cars frightening people.

"Be on watch guys." said Trey.

"Right" they both say as they remove their Astro Blasters and headed off in two separate directions to try and gain an advantage on Primator as Trey approached it from the front.

"Ok Primator we are going to shut you down before you create any more chaos" said Trey.

"You can try but three of you won't be able to defeat me" replied Primator as he attacked.

Trey and Primator fought each other with Trey having to defend against the monster but he missed a block and got hit and got knocked to the floor but as he got back up Primator had copied his suit and came at Trey again then Zhane and Karone came out with their Blasters drew.

"Well fire at it then" said Trey.

"Which one is it?" asked Karone.

"I've no idea" replied Zhane.

"It's him blast him now" said one of the tries after hitting the other with a spin kick causing some separation.

Zhane and Karone aimed their blasters at the other Trey and were about to pull the trigger when the Trey they were aiming at said "Hey I'm the real Trey, that's Primator"

"What do we do?" asked Karone.

"If neither of you will fire at Primator then I will" said the Trey standing with them.

Tray raised his Golden Power Staff and a golden energy beam left the staff and hit the other Trey who hit the ground smoking then the standing Trey laughed out and turned back in to Primator.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Back on the Moon Palace, Lord Zedd and Rita look at the battle on the balcony.

"Primator is doing well against those three Rangers" said Lord Zedd.

"Yes he is and if this keeps going in this direction it will only be a matter of time until the Rangers are defeated" said Rita.

Goldar enters the scene and said "Master might I suggest I go down there in case Primator needs help?"

"Let's wait a bit longer Goldar, Primator clearly has everything under control" said Lord Zedd.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber Tommy is updating the Morphing Grid with Alpha 6's help while Adam and Rocky watch the viewing globe.

"Man that was a playing low even for Primator" said Adam.

"Nothing surprises me when it comes to one of Zedd's monster" said Rocky.

"Trust me guys I faced that monster twice." said Tommy.

"Really how did you beat it?" asked Adam.

"It was tough Adam I swear it was one of the toughest monsters we ever fought, the only way we could tell when it impersonated someone was to put a shiny surface in front of it or by outsmarting it" replied Tommy.

"How did you do that?" asked Rocky.

"Well when it impersonated the Yellow Ranger Jason asked both Yellows to attack him but the real Trini couldn't so when the other did Zack, Billy and Kim blasted it with their blade blasters" said Tommy.

"Well how we gunna get that info to the Rangers?" asked Alpha, as an explosion was heard behind them as all three Rangers were on the floor.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Back in the fight with Primator the three Rangers were all on the floor wondering how they could get the upper hand on the monster.

"Guy's how do we beat this thing it's stronger than any monster we've faced before" said Karone.

"Let's try our Weapons again this time let's go all out" said Trey.

"Right" both Zhane and Karone said.

"Golden Power Staff" called Trey.

"Super Silverizer" called Zhane.

"Thunder Staff" called Karone.

"Thunder Staff" called Karone.

"Huh why is their two Purple Rangers?" asked Zhane.

"One of them is Primator" said Trey.

"Are you two going to stand there or blast the imposter" said one of the Purple Rangers.

"But which one is real they both look identical?" said Trey.

"Easy" said Zhane before facing the two Purple Rangers and saying "Both of you will attack me and I will know which of you is the real Karone"

"If you're sure about this" said one of the Purple Rangers.

"I don't want to hurt you" said the other.

"Do it both of you I promise I will be safe" said Zhane.

"Ok" they both said but only one moved at Zhane the other said "Zhane I can't I care about you too much"

With the one Purple Ranger in the sky about to attack Zhane, Trey blasted it with his staff causing it to hit the floor and turn back into Primator.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"NNNNOOOOO" screamed Lord Zedd as Primator got caught out exactly like he had the last time he fought the Rangers.

"Maybe we should double up on the Enemy's they have to fight?" suggested Rita.

"Excellent idea my queen, Goldar get down there and give them more than one target to fight" said Lord Zedd.

"Yes my Lord" said Goldar before vanishing and reappearing on the battle field.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

In the Command Center the alarm went off showing Goldar had now joined Primator in fighting the Rangers.

"Tommy we need to go and help them?" said Adam.

"Agreed, Rocky are you sure your back will be able to take this?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah I was given the all clear I feel as though it will be fine but I guess we can test it with this before a huge fight comes and I have no choice" said Rocky.

"Ok then let's teleport to them and give them a hand" said Adam.

"I can't wait to see Goldar's face when he sees us" said Tommy as he turned to Alpha and said "Alpha can you work on finishing the updates for the Astro Rangers?"

"Sure thing Tommy" responded Alpha and with that the three Rangers teleport away

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"Ha, Ha, Ha you three are pathetic" said Goldar to the three Rangers that were backing up as Primator got back to his feet as well.

"Goldar you will pay for what you and Ecliptor have done to us" said Zhane.

"Never going to happen you three are out classed and will be overpowered" said Goldar.

Just then three blurs of light land and from them materialise Tommy, Adam and Rocky.

"What are you three doing here you have no power and will easily be destroyed" growled Goldar.

"Guy's I know you wanted to do this yourselves but with the arrival of Goldar we thought you could use a hand" said Tommy.

"You three are Powerless and will be easy prey" said Goldar.

"That's what you think" said Tommy.

Goldar aimed his sword at the three unmorphed Zeo Rangers and fired a laser blast at them, causing the three Rangers managed to roll away and got back to their feet.

"It's time Tommy" said Adam.

"Right" said Tommy as he got beside Adam and Rocky and called "It's Morphin Time"

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue" called Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green" called Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red" called Tommy.

Now where Tommy, Adam and Rocky stood were the Red, Green and Blue Zeo Ranger.

"What but how?" questioned Goldar.

"You will never find out Goldar just know your boss's are about to regret coming back" said Tommy.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Lord Zedd and Rita are furious up in the palace.

"But how they became the Turbo Rangers those powers must have been destroyed why would they give up perfectly good powers" said Zedd.

"I'm getting such a headache seeing those again" said Rita.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Tommy had isolated Goldar which allowed Adam and Rocky to help the other three Rangers fight Primator and now with 5 Rangers fighting him Primator was no longer causing them too much trouble whenever he would transform into one of the Rangers he was instantly blasted and forced back to his original shape.

Meanwhile Tommy had his Zeo Power Sword ready and was deflecting every shot that Goldar tried to land with his own sword, which started to anger Goldar so he kept trying to hit harder but Tommy was able to easily counter them. Eventually when he went on the offensive Goldar stood no chance and was hit several times before hitting the ground.

Back with the other Rangers Adam and Rock had managed to grab Primator and Karone and Trey had their Power Staffs ready and fired towards Primator as Adam and Rocky jumped away so they weren't hit.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"GRRR can't we ever get a win" said Lord Zedd.

"Let's show them the full power of Primator" said Rita.

"By the forces of Darkness make our monster's grow" called Rita and Zedd together as Primator and Goldar grew to mega sized.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"I think it might be Zord time" said Rocky.

"Yeah it sure is" said Adam.

"Red Battle Zord Now" called Tommy.

"We need Super Zeo Zords 3 and 4" called Adam and Rocky.

"I call upon the Power of Pyramidas" called Trey.

"We need Delta Megazord Power" called Karone and Zhane.

"Tommy why don't you help Pyramidas and the Delta Megazord, Rocky and I will keep Goldar busy" said Adam.

"Good idea Adam" replied Tommy as the Red Battle Zord went to help fight Primator.

Adam and Rocky both had their Zords weapons ready and as Goldar attacked one Zord deflected the attack while the other attacked Goldar.

Meanwhile Primator was surrounded on three sides by the other three Zords who were ready to defeat it.

"You three will never defeat me, I am Primator" said Primator.

"We have defeated you once so a second time should be just as easy" came Tommy's voice from inside his Zord.

The Delta Megazord attacked first and knocked Primator towards Pyramidas, who knocked it towards the Red Battle Zord so it could get an attack in on Primator. The three Zord kept taking it in turns to attack Primator before finally the monster got an attack in and used the space it created to transform into the Red Battle Zord.

"Oh no you don't" said Tommy as he fired his lasers at the copy forcing it to the ground and returning to normal.

"Ok Karone I think we should end this" said Zhane.

"Right let's do it" said Karone as she activated the Delta Megazord Saber and as Trey saw this he charged up Pyramidas laser and fired creating a lighting strike that Powered up the Delta Megazord Saber and then adding the lasers from Tommy's Red Battle Zord they managed to destroy Primator before all turning their attention to Goldar, who fled the minute he saw it.

"I'm outa here" he said and vanished.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

After the battle the Rangers returned their Zords and returned to the Power Chamber.

"Tommy thanks for the help that you and your two team mates gave us I don't think we would have won otherwise" said Zhane.

"Don't mention it Zhane, Like we always say, Once a Ranger Always a Ranger" said Tommy.

"Tommy here you go it's the update Morphin Grid computer file I would like it if you could keep it up to date for me, from now on" said Alpha.

"Thanks Alpha I will update it whenever a new team is called up on to defend Earth" replied Tommy.

"Tommy can we get a copy of that before we leave Earth?" asked Karone.

"Sure thing hopefully it will help you find the other Rangers" said Tommy.

"Hey Tommy I just noticed the time if we want to get to the first AGDL meeting on time we will need to go soon" said Adam.

"Can we come with you guys, and see what this meeting is all about?" asked Trey.

"Sure we were going to make sure that Bulk and Skull don't do something silly" replied Adam.

"Alpha can you copy the information on this disc for Karone while we teleport to the Youth Center and keep an eye on Bulk and Skull?" asked Tommy.

"I'll have it done by the time you get back and make sure they don't put to many people at risk" said Alpha as he pressed a few buttons on the console and inserted the Disc to copy the information while the six Rangers teleported away and reappeared round the back of the Youth Center.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"We made it" said Tommy "Rocky what time is it?"  
"Also guys are these Bulk and Skull characters friends of yours?" asked Zhane.

"Well kind of they started off as the Schools Bullies, but over three years they grew into friends and they have even helped us without knowing it a few times" said Tommy.

"Makes sense but we got to make sure we can truly trust them." said Zhane.

"I understand so let's sit down and see what they are going to say" said Rocky.

"Let's go inside." said Tommy.  
"Also before we go, I think we forgot to dress right." said Trey.

"Tommy do you think Bulk and Skull will be able to be deal with whatever comes Earths way once we head off to find the other Rangers?" asked Trey.  
"Yeah I'm sure they will and if something bigger turns up we have our Zeo Powers back so we can deal in the short term while you or the others come to save us" said Tommy.

"Ok let's go in." said Adam as the 6 take their seats for the meeting.

"It looks like there are quite a few people here" said Zhane.  
"Yeah I guess this AGDL that Bulk and Skull have formed is going to be a serious organisation" said Tommy.

Bulk and Skull make their way in to the Surf Spot and saw that hundreds of people had turned up.

"Well come to the first meeting of the Angel Grove Defence league" said Bulk, and that was all he could say he had no idea what to do next, if he were honest with himself he had expected maybe 20 or 30 people but not this number.

"I'm Eugene Skullovich and this is my associate Mr. Farkus Bulkmeier"

"We know that it says your names under your pictures on the leaflets" said a voice.

"Thank you" said Bulk "We have requested your presence at this meeting tonight for a very important and serious reason."

"And what reason is that asked the same voice.

"As you all are aware, the Power Rangers have blasted off into space a couple weeks ago and no one knows why. The AGDL's purpose is to protect our beloved city in their absence." said Skull.

"And how are we supposed to do that when the rangers had weapons and Zords to fight any monsters that showed up" said a different voice.

"Well we have recent Angel Grove High graduates Tommy Oliver Adam Park and Rocky De Santos to give us martial arts lessons." said Bulk.

"How will that help?" asked a young guy wearing a red t-shirt.

"It will allow us to be ready for foot soldiers attack of course." said Skull.

"But what about when a proper monster attacks?" said the same guy in the red t-shirt.

"We haven't thought about that yet." said Bulk.

"Actually we know the Power Rangers left two powerful cars that have already helped when Bulk, Skull, Adam, Rocky and myself were outnumbered by foot soldiers they came and rescued us" said Tommy.

"Oh Yeah I remember now" said Skull.

"Now that is what will happen when something bigger shows up but we can at least show the foot soldiers that we are ready, willing and able to defend the town against them" said Bulk.

"How do we sign up for martial arts lessons so we can learn to defend ourselves?" asked the young guy wearing a Red T-shirt.

"That is simple and seeing as Tommy Oliver, Adam Park and Rocky De Santos are here they will take names and organize times and dates for you to attend their Dojo" said Bulk.

"This is going very well don't you think guys." said Karone.

"Yeah Bulk and Skull seriously have a great plan for what they want to do" said Tommy.

"When the meeting is over we have to regroup at the Power Chamber and plan the next move from there." said Zhane.

"Agreed plus we can give you the finalized Power Rangers update list that Alpha 6 is finishing now" said Adam.

After Bulk and Skull finished going through the rest of their ideas for what the AGDL could do to keep the city safe until the Rangers returned Tommy, Rocky and Adam approached the front and with a clipboard each and began to take names and how much Martial Arts training the people that wanted to join had so they knew what classes to put them in and after an hour they had managed to sort the groups out so that they had every who was signed up in the appropriate class.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

An hour later the meeting was over and Tommy, Adam and Rocky had a list with the names of people who wanted to sign up for Martial Arts lessons.

"Come on Guys let's get back to the Power Chamber and collect the two Discs from Alpha so you three can go and find the other Rangers and we can work on keeping the peace here until a Monster is released" said Tommy as the six Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber.

"Tommy will the three of you have enough power to fight back against a Monster if it grows?" asked Zhane.

"We will do what we can and we will also look for the other Rangers on Earth and try to unite them" replied Tommy.

"I know you will Tommy and I also offer you the Warrior Wheel to use in your battle to defend Earth should you need to use it" said Trey.

"Thank you Trey I'm sure it will come in handy" replied Tommy as Alpha handed him the two copies of the Ranger Database.

"You know something that guy in the Red shirt who was always questioning the ideas of Bulk and Skull was interesting" said Karone.

"Yeah and he also has some minor Martial Arts training so he wants to help" said Tommy.

"What was so interesting about him anyway?" asked Zhane.

"Well the way he voiced his opinion was impressive, whereas most of the people their said nothing he wanted to know things that to me shows he has a bright future" said Karone.

Zhane was getting even more frustrated he thought Karone was getting to involved in this and maybe even developing feelings for the guy in the red T-Shirt, but instead of saying anything about it now he decided he would talk to Karone about it when they were alone on the Delta Megaship.

"Ok guys here you go it's your copy of the Ranger Database I'll keep updating my disc when a new team arrives or if something big happens" said Tommy.

"Thank you Tommy you help has been invaluable and I'm sure we will find the others" said Trey.

"That's ok Trey and please find Zordon and Dimitria for us" said Tommy.

"We will do our best" said Zhane as the three KO-35 headed to the Delta Megaship and then took off and headed back into space.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"Trey can you run the disc and find any clues as to where the former Turbo Rangers went, while Karone and I have a private talk?" asked Zhane.

"Sure thing guys" said Trey as Zhane and Karone left the bridge of the Delta Megaship and headed to the canteen.

"Zhane what is your problem you have been acting odd ever since we left the AGDL meeting?" asked Karone.

"That depends on if you and that guy in the red T-Shirt are getting together or not" said Zhane.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Karone.

"You were singing his praises in the Power Chamber" accused Zhane.

"All I was saying about him was how he had the guts to question what Bulk and Skull about their plan, what is wrong with that?" asked Karone.

"I thought you had feelings for him" said Zhane.

"Why would I have feelings for him Zhane, he isn't you" said Karone.

"Karone I thought the way you were talking about him meant we were over and you liked him more" said Zhane.

"You are an idiot Zhane and if Andros was here he would hit you for thinking that way" said Karone.

"I'm sorry Karone I am lucky to have you and shouldn't jump to conclusions" said Zhane.

The two of them hugged before heading back up to the bridge.

"Trey any luck finding any sighting of them?" asked Zhane.

"A few and if the calculations are right they should be somewhere in this sector" said Trey as he pointed to which part of the galaxy they would need to travel to.

Karone sat in the pilot's seat and input the co-ordinates that Trey read out and the Delta Megaship blasted off to find the Former Turbo Rangers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or some of the ideas in this story.**

**Summary: This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle so please enjoy the story and also please review it with any opinions you may have since they much appreciated.**

**AN 1: Thanks to The Keeper Of Worlds, DragonEmperor999, Spanky1988awj and .52 for their reviews to the previous chapter. **

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

**Chapter 8**

Meanwhile many light-years away the Astro Megaship was heading away from Inquiris and the 5 Rangers were sitting in the Control room wondering what was going to happen next in their search for Zordon and Dimitria, but the silence was starting to get too much for TJ.

"Hey Justin can I ask you something?" asked TJ.

"Sure TJ what do you want to know" replied Justin.

"Well I was wondering what you could tell us about the Rangers before us" said TJ.

"You know about them though remember Tommy, Tanya, Adam and Kat" replied Justin.

"Actually what I meant was could you give us their back story as Power Rangers" asked TJ.

"Well I can only tell you what Tommy told me about the previous incarnations of the Rangers" replied Justin.

"That will do then we at least know how these other Villains fit in to the Power Rangers history and how they operate" said TJ.

"Ok then the story begins with Rita Repulsa she was the first being to attack the Earth, Zordon sensing her arrival chose 5 Rangers to fight her and they were Jason the Red Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger, Trini the Yellow Ranger and Kimberly the Pink Ranger the 5 of them fought bravely and managed to beat the monster Rita sent after them. Rita who was by now frustrated that she hadn't been able to defeat the Rangers decided to create her own Ranger and that was Tommy. Tommy arrived in Angel Grove after transferring from a different school and immediately began a friendly rivalry with Jason as they were both as skilled as each other in Martial Arts, Rita saw this and decided to test Tommy by sending some Putties after him and Tommy fought them off alone and after that Rita teleported him to the Moon and gave him the Green Rangers Power Coin" said Justin.

"Wow so Tommy started off Evil?" said Carlos.

"Yeah he did but thankfully he became good in the end" replied Justin.

"So what happened next?" asked Cassie.

"Rita ordered Tommy to destroy the 5 Rangers that had made her life a misery and he nearly did he severely damaged the Megazord to such an extent that the Rangers thought the Megazord was gone he also cut of the Rangers connection to Zordon" replied Justin who stopped as the alarm went off.

"Ai Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi" said Alpha 5.

"Alpha what is it?" asked TJ.

"Look at the monitor." said Alpha as the Rangers turn on the screen.

On the monitor was the image of a Planet that was in the grips of what appeared to be a server Electrical storm.  
"I hope that planet in uninhabited otherwise this could be a serious problem" said Justin.

"Unfortunately the Planet is inhabited and they appear to be sending out a distorted transmission asking for help from some sort of creature" said Decca.

"Divatox must have sent down a monster to attack that planet." said Alpha.  
"We have to stop it before it destroys the whole planet single-handedly." said Ashley.

"Decca set a course and get us there as fast as possible" said TJ.  
"Right you are TJ" replied Decca.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress Divatox watches the planet being attacked.

"HA, HA, HA this is great Voltage Hog is doing exactly what I wanted it to do and with no pesky Rangers to interfere we should be able to finally add this planet to the U.A.E" said Divatox.

"You have to thank me for that your majesty for suggesting the monster." said Ecliptor.

"That is true well done Ecliptor you are so much better than my idiot nephew" said Divatox.

"I heard that!" said Elgar.

"Well any time you have taken on the Rangers you got defeated with ease and even that 12 year old kid held his own against you before he even Morphed" said Divatox in annoyance.

"Well most of the time was with the Divazords." said Elgar.  
"Enough you overgrown sardine." said Ecliptor.

Elgar left the room muttering to himself that he is being treated like rubbish by his own Aunt.

"How about me my queen I picked out some of the monsters in the past year?" said Porto.

"Yes you did Porto and you have proven your worth to my Army, but the Rangers still managed to beat your monsters back.

"Oh well at least I still get to do some work around this new ship." said Porto.

"Now Your Majesty as you are aware along with your new methods, the Satalasers are equipped with the technology to make your monsters grow to magnificent size." said Ecliptor "Whenever you need Voltage Hog or any of your other monsters to grow, I or Rygog will provide the help by firing the lasers."

"What sort of Lasers are they?" asked Divatox.

"They called Satalasers." said Ecliptor.

"Good name and thanks for telling me Ecliptor they will become useful if the Rangers show up" said Divatox.

"Whenever you need your monsters to grow, I shall fire them for you." said Ecliptor.

"Good to know" said Divatox.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"Justin while we are on our way to the Planet can you continue the Ranger history story please?" asked Cassie.

"Sure thing" said Justin as he followed on with "Eventually Billy and Alpha 5 were able to bring Zordon back and they realised that Rita had control of Tommy with the used of the Sword of Evil so while the Rangers fought Tommy Jason managed to knock the Sword out of Tommy's hand and while the other 4 Rangers were distracting Tommy Jason destroyed the Sword with his Blade Blaster which broke Rita's hold over him and Tommy became good and joined the Fight against Rita. The Green Ranger Powers that Tommy had were only temporary so when Lord Zedd arrived to replace Rita for her failure to defeat the Rangers and he started off well his first Monster destroyed the Megazord causing the Rangers to have to create New Zords called Thunderzords, well except for Tommy. Zedds next target was Tommy and Lord Zedd quickly succeeded in draining all of Tommy's power, even so Tommy still fought off Zedd Turban Shell monster without his Powers. After a while Lord Zedd's attacks began to take a toll on the team so much so that Zordon decided to create a New Ranger the White Ranger was created but Zordon needed someone who was capable of holding the Power and understood the danger they were taking so he chose Tommy. Not long after that Jason, Zack and Trini were chose to represent California at a Peace conference in Switzerland which ment that the team needed to find replacements for them.

Luckily around the same time Rocky, Adam and Aisha arrived in Angel Grove they had arrived from Stone Canyon and were due to participate in a Karate tournament against a team or Ninja's, but Lord Zedd had seen how good they were and wanted to use them to become his evil Rangers so he kidnapped them and their teacher, thankfully the Rangers saved them and in return they would help fight Zedds Putties which are different Rita's as they have a Z on their chest and that is how you defeat them by hitting the Z. Anyway back to the main point Zordon revealed that the Rangers would need a Powerful Sword to transfer the Powers of Jason, Zack and Trini to three others those being Rocky, Adam and Aisha. So the Rangers went to an abandoned planet to find the Sword but Lord Zedd chased after them in Serpentera which was his own Zord that looked like a huge Dragon, the rangers found the Sword just in time as Zedd used Serpentera's power to destroy the planet. The Rangers returned to the Command Center with the Sword and Zordon revealed Rocky, Adam and Aisha were the three chosen to replace Jason, Zack and Trini, not long after that Alpha had picked up a call from help from Edenoi which is where the Alpha units as robots were built their they met the Masked Rider and helped him fight off Count Dregon then not long after the Rangers returned to Earth Rito showed up" said Justin.

"Who was Rito?" asked Carlos.

"Rito was the brother of Rita Repulsa and with him he brought new henchmen so instead of Putties the Rangers had to fight Tenga warriors they were like giant Birds that were human like, anyway back to the story Rito destroyed the Thunderzords which also cracked the Power Coins causing the Rangers to ask Zordon where the Power Coins came from. Zordon revealed that they were created by a being known as Ninjor and that they had a map that supposedly lead to the hidden location of Ninjor's temple so with no other way to stop Rito the Rangers went in search of Ninjor's temple and thankfully they found it just as the Tengas attacked and the Rangers were only just able to hold them off, before the Tengas got stuck because they couldn't fit through the entrance way that lead to the temple of Ninjor.

Eventually the Rangers managed to convince Ninjor that they were ready to receive the Power of Ninja, after a short ceremony where the Rangers were told to channel their spirit Animals the powers infused each Ranger. Tommy had the Power of the Falcon, Adam had the Power of the Frog, Rocky was the Ape, Kimberly was the Crane, Billy was the Wolf and Aisha was the Bear. With the New Zords the Rangers were able to defend themselves against Rito which caused Rito to go to another Galaxy for help, While Rito was away Rita and Zedd managed to find the location of Ivan Ooze's Hyperlocked Chamber and they released him Ivan's first attack was devastating he disabled the Rangers Connection to their Zords and even Ninjor couldn't fix it so Zordon and Alpha sent the Rangers to a Planet called Phaedos the legend of Ninjor said that he once spent time on the Planet so the Rangers decided to go and hope that there was something there that could allow them to access their Zords. The Rangers encountered a woman called Dulcea who lead them to the remains of the Ninja temple and showed them how to tap into the Ninja parts of their powers, with these new powers Dulcea pointed the Rangers in the direction of the Monolith where the power to help them unlock their Ninja Zords was waiting for them. On their way to the Monolith the Rangers were again attacked by the Tengas that Ivan had powered up but thanks to their new Ninja abilities the Rangers quickly defeated the Tengas. Once the Rangers reached the Monolith they found it was guarded by four stone guardians and the Rangers had to defat them in order to show they were worthy of the power, they managed to defeat the guardians and the Monolith opened revealing the Greatest gift the Rangers could have hoped for New Zords. It was that that Dulcea appeared in front of them and said 'Rangers because of your heart and now with the power you have inside you can activate these Shogun Zords' Dulcea also explained to them why there was only 5 Zords when there were 6 Rangers and told them it was because the Falcon Zord could also join with the Shogun Megazord. The Rangers returned to Earth with their new Shogun Zords and defeated Ivan. Justin stopped the story there as TJ wanted to say something"

"So we're not the first Rangers to head into Space?" asked TJ.

"No not by a long way" replied Justin.

"Does Phaedos still hold any Power?" asked Carlos.

"Yes it does in fact the Monolith Powers can never be taken away even with the Power Coins being destroyed that used those Powers" said Alpha.

"Huh you never mentioned that Justin?" asked Cassie.

"That's because we haven't got their yet" said Justin.

"Hey Alpha how long until we reach the Planet?" asked Ashley.

"We are approximately an hour away" said Alpha.

"That's good now let's get back to the story" said Justin before continuing "Tommy was the first to meet the next addition to the Ranger team it was Kat and she started her life as a Ranger similar to Tommy since Rita had placed her under a spell and used Kat to steal Kimberly's Power Coin which again rendered the Ninja Megazord useless in battle since it couldn't be called so the Rangers had to use the Shogun Megazord. Eventually though Kat saw what she was doing was wrong and managed to break Rita's control over her and stole the Pink Power Coin back from Rita returning it to Kimberly, that was also when Kim decided to leave the team since she had been chosen to compete at the pan global games. Kim decided that Kat had proven herself enough that she handed her Power Coin to Kat and allowed Kat to take her place as the Pink Ranger. Not long after that another new villain arrived Master Vile, Vile was the father of Rita and Rito. When Rito had taken gone to another galaxy it was to get his father and then destroy the Rangers. Master Vile struck with enough power to destroy the Ninja Coins which sent both the Ninja and Shogun Megazords into a hibernation period at the same time he turned the Rangers in to Children forcing them to go on a hunt for the shards of the Zeo Crystal which had been sent to different times in the past and also different countries. Zordon meanwhile had contacted the Power Rangers on Aquitar and they came to help until the Rangers found the 5 pieces and Aisha had sent Tanya to replace her after there had been a viral outbreak among the livestock so Aisha stayed behind and used her veterinarian knowledge to help treat the outbreak. Once the Rangers reconnected the Zeo Crystal sections the Rangers were returned to the right size and Master Vile retreated threatening that one day he would be back" said Justin stopping as TJ wanted to ask something.

"So is every main villain the Rangers fight related to this Master Vile?" asked TJ.

"No Ivan Ooze wasn't and the next one wasn't, Divatox does know Rita but I have no idea how friendly they really are" said Justin.

"So what happened next with the Zeo Crystal?" asked Cassie.

"After the Rangers returned to the right size they thanked the Aquitian Rangers for their help and watched as the Aquitian Rangers teleported back to the own Planet. Zordon congratulated the Rangers on finding the parts of the Zeo Crystal and saving Earth once again. Then the Alarm started to sound and the Viewing Globe showed Rito and Goldar planting bombs under the Command Center, so Zordon had Alpha teleport the Rangers to a safe distance in case Rito and Goldar were able to blow up the Command Center. Unfortunately they were able to blow up the Command Center in the wreckage Tommy found the Zeo Crystal and as he lifted it up which lead the Rangers to a hidden Chamber under the Command Center that had escaped the blast and there were Zordon and Alpha both safe. Zordon explained that the Zeo Crystal would be the basis for their new powers but since there was only 5 colours someone would miss out and Billy decided that it was time for him to give up his power and instead he helped from the Power Chamber by creating new weapons and Zords that the Rangers could use to fight their newest foe, King Mondo lead the Machine Empire to Earth and his Cogs were a step up from any foot soldiers previously seen. Billy and Alpha had wasted no time working together they created the Zeo Morphers and as they were handed out the Zeo Crystal split and infused each Ranger Tommy became the Red Zeo Ranger, Adam was the Green Zeo Ranger, Rocky became the Blue Zeo Ranger, Kat was the Pink Zeo Ranger and Tanya became the Yellow Zeo Ranger. After a few months a Gold Zeo Rangers started to appear and was finally identified as Trey from the Planet Triforia, Trey was the embodiment of three different Personalities Trey of Heart, Trey of Wisdom and Trey of Courage. But when he experienced trouble controlling the three personalities within Trey offered the Power to Zordon so he could find someone worthy of holding the Powers until Trey was able to control his three personalities again, so in the end Tommy said he knew who should take the powers and went to find an old friend Jason came back and accepted the power of the Gold Ranger. In the End the Zeo Rangers were able to defeat King Mondo and the Machine Empire driving the remains of their Empire into hiding, but it is a fair bet they are back and combined their Power with the UAE. After that it was time for the Rangers to Graduate High School but before they could do that a new villain arrived Divatox and because Divatox was able to find a way to enter an alternate dimension here on Earth the Rangers needed a power upgrade so the Turbo Powers were created. While this was going on though Rocky was in Hospital he had injured his back while training for a Martial Arts tournament and a new Blue Ranger was needed, I had snuck into the Hospital to see how Rocky was doing when the other Rangers came into see him so I hid under the bed and found out they were the Rangers and because of this Rocky sent me to the Power Chamber as his replacement we made our way to Muranthias which was in the hidden dimension that Divatox had accessed and on the Island was a beast called Maligore we managed to defeat him and that's pretty much the end of the Story" said Justin.

"Wow so there have been different configurations of Rangers throughout the last 6 years but they have always done the right thing" said Cassie.

"Yeah and its making me wonder if we did the right thing leaving the Earth defenceless" said TJ.

"TJ I wouldn't worry about that the earth always has Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster plus there are the Zeo Rangers they can always Morph and do whatever they can until we get their" said Justin.

"True so how far is it until we get to this planet?" asked Carlos.

"We are just entering orbit and their appears to be a Space station in Orbit on the opposite side of the Planet" said Decca.

"Rangers it would be advantageous of you to take the Galaxy Gliders down their then we can monitor the Space Station and see if it is Evil or if the people of the Planet launched it" said Alpha.

The Rangers headed for the Jump tubes and stood in position before activating their Morphers and jumping through the tubes and heading to the Planet on their Galaxy Gliders.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

The Rangers land on the Planet and head straight for Voltage Hog.

"Oh no it's the Power Rangers" said Divatox.

"What do you propose we do my Queen?" asked Rygog.

"Send down and Squadron of Quantrons to keep them away from Voltage Hog" said Divatox.

"At once your majesty" said Ecliptor.

Ecliptor then went over to the computer and pressed the button that sent a squadron of Quantrons down to the Planet to try and stop the Rangers from reaching Voltage Hog.

Meanwhile down on the Planet the Rangers were suddenly stopped from getting closer to the monster by the Quantrons.

"Divatox has sent Quantrons" said TJ.

"Rangers lets spread out and defeat them" said Justin.

After Justin said that Carlos, Ashley, Cassie and Justin fought the Quantrons giving TJ a clear path to reach Voltage Hog and to attempt to stop him from absorbing any more electricity, as TJ approached the monster Voltage Hog sent a blast of Electricity at TJ knocking him down.

"Hey TJ are you ok?" asked Carlos.

"I am for now but hurry up and finish off the Quantrons, I don't know how many more blast like that I can take" said TJ.

The Rangers did as they were told and the battle continues.

The Rangers managed to take out most of the Quantrons and there was only a few left.  
"Guy's go and help TJ I'll finish the Quantrons off" said Justin.

"Good idea Justin" said Ashley as she along with Cassie and Carlos rush to help TJ.

Justin fired his Astro Blaster at the Quantrons and managed to defeat most of what was left but the last one he had to call on his Astro Axe to defeat.

"Hurry Justin let's form the Quadra Blaster." said Carlos.

"You got it Carlos." said Justin.

Justin made his way over and the Rangers put their weapons together creating the Quadra Blaster and firing it at Voltage Hog destroying him.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

On the Dark Fortress Divatox and Ecliptor were watching the fight and had just seen Voltage Hog get destroyed.

"I think it's time we give the rangers a taste of what new tricks I got up my sleeve." said Divatox.

"Yes Your Majesty." said Ecliptor.

"FIRE THE SATALASERS" said Divatox.

Ecliptor pressed the button to activate the Satalasers which fired down on the planet and caused Voltage Hog to be revived and to also grow forcing the Rangers to call for the Astro Megazord.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"Ai Yi Yi Yi Yi, Divatox must have a new way to make her monsters grow!" Alpha 5 shouted.

"Alpha we need the Astro Megazord quickly" said TJ.

"Ai Yi Yi Yi Yi, Decca hurry and transform into Megazord Mode the Rangers need our help" said Alpha.

"Yes Alpha." said Decca as the Astro Megaship transformed into its Megazord mode.  
"Rangers the Megazord is ready" said Alpha.

"Thanks Alpha." said TJ as the Rangers teleported from the ground into the control area of the Megazord.

The Astro Megazord moved towards the Voltage Hog monster ready to attack it only for Voltage Hog to blast the Megazord back with a bolt of electricity.

"Wow that thing sure packs a punch" said TJ.

"I recon the power came from the electricity it has absorbed" said Justin.

"So how do we beat it?" asked Carlos.

"We need to find a way to drain the energy from the monster before we attack it" said Justin.

"How do you propose we do that?" asked TJ.

"I have an idea but it is risky" said Justin.

"What is it?" asked Cassie.

"I'm going to take my Galaxy Glider and while you guy's distract the monster I will come up behind and turn off the power supply feeding it then it will lose energy and we can defeat it" said Justin.

"Let's do it, but with one small change Justin you and Ashley go to do that just in case Divatox has left any guards down there at the Power station Voltage Hog is absorbing power from" said TJ.

"Right let's go Ashley" said Justin as the two of them headed towards the jump shoots.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Ashley and Justin had reached the Power station and found a battalion of Quantrons waiting for them.

"Uhm Justin?" asked Ashley.

"Astro Blaster time lets wipe them out then we can disconnect Voltage Hog" said Justin.

"Right" said Ashley as the two Rangers working together quickly took out the Quantrons.

Justin went straight for the computer to try and find a way to disconnect Voltage Hog.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"No that little brat of a Ranger and his accomplice are going to ruin everything" said Divatox.

"Aunt Divatox please let me go down there and deal with that Blue brat he has embarrassed me for the last time" said Elgar.

"Fine but if you fail me one more time Elgar I will make you scrub the dungeons with a toothbrush" said Divatox.

Elgar left the room thankful that Divatox would give him a chance at revenge against Justin and headed for the transport room.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"What can I do to help?" asked Ashley as Justin was struggling to remove all the connections that Voltage Hog had in the computer terminal to absorb the electricity.

"Can you start by powering down the wires at the top there and then disconnect them and work down while I start at the bottom and work up" said Justin.

"Sure thing" said Ashley.

"Stop right their" said a new voice and Ashley and Justin both turned to see who was there and there stood Elgar.

"Elgar what are you doing here" asked Justin.

"I'm here to stop you Blue pest" said Elgar.

"You know something Elgar I'm going to enjoy making sure we never have to see you again" said Justin.

"Justin?" asked Ashley.

"I'll be fine Ashley just concentrate on the wires and I will be back soon" said Justin as he and Elgar left the power station and as Elgar slashed down with his sword and Justin avoided every attempted attack.

"Slow down a minute and let me end you Blue Ranger" said Elgar.

"No Chance Elgar, Astro Axe active" called Justin as his Astro Axe appeared in his hands and then he began deflecting Elgar's sword and quickly got the advantage.

Elgar was backtracking as Justin kept pushing the advantage he had and then with one big swing of his Astro Axe Justin knocked the Sword from Elgar's hand and then with a final Swing of the Axe he slice straight through Elgar's robotic hands.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY HANDS" screamed Elgar.

"Now unless you want the rest of you to go back to Divatox in even more pieces I suggest you leave" said Justin as he lifted his Astro Axe back up as if to threaten Elgar.

Elgar ran back to the transport sight and then vanished.

Justin returned to the Power Station and then an idea hit him.

"Decca how much of an Electric shock could the Astro suits withstand?" asked Justin.

"A lot why do you ask?" replied Decca.

"Well I was thinking of using my Astro Axe to cut all the ties to Voltage Hog quicker"

"Justin the Suits haven't been tested to that amount of Electricity if you do it you will be responsible for yourself" replied Decca.

"If I had more information I would think about it but I guess it's back to the slow way" said Justin as he and Ashley continued to disconnect the wires the slow safe way until finally after 5 minutes all the Wires were disconnected so Justin and Ashley headed back to their Galaxy Gliders and went back to the Astro Megaship.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

A few minutes later Justin and Ashley arrived back at the Astro Megaship and Justin went straight to the communicators "TJ the monster has been disconnected destroy it" said Justin.

"Right" said TJ as the Rangers powered up the Astro Megazords Saber and as TJ Charged the Attack to full power Ashley and Justin returned to the Control room. The Sword swung down and destroyed Voltage Hog after three swings.

"Justin that was a great idea you had and thanks to you and Ashley we were able to destroy the Voltage Hog" said TJ.

"You were right as well TJ, taking Ashley was helpful since Divatox had left Quantrons down there and then Elgar showed up" said Justin.

"Well I guess that proves that Team work will win every time" said Carlos.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"ELGAR YOU ARE AN IDIOT" screamed Divatox.

"What I couldn't do anything the Blue pest cut my hands off" protested Elgar.

Next time I will send Rygog or Ecliptor they are bound to do better than you" said Divatox, as she left the Control room of the Dark Fortress with Ecliptor following her.

"Hey Rygog could you help me?" asked Elgar.

"Not really but I'll lend you a hand" said Rygog as he teleported Elgar's to hands back to the ship, before adding "Get the Quantrons to reattach them" then Rygog walked off laughing.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"Decca time to return the ship back to normal now we have destroyed the monster" said TJ.

"Right away TJ" said Decca.

"You know guys I have been thinking that we might need all the help we can get when the final attack begins maybe we should see about getting some extra help" said Carlos.

"Who were you thinking about asking Carlos?" asked Cassie.

"I was thinking we could get help from the former Zeo Rangers" said Carlos.

"But Carlos they gave up their powers when they became Turbo Rangers" said Justin.

"Actually there has been a spike of Energy centred around the Zeo Powers in the last few days it is possible that the Zeo Powers have been reactivated" said Decca.

"Can you tell how many of them have been reactivated?" asked Justin.

"I can only tell they were reactivated and that it wasn't by a full team" replied Decca.

"Alpha can you contacted Alpha 6 in the Power Chamber and see how many" asked Justin.

"I can but at this distance it will take a while to get a signal there and get a reply" said Alpha 5.

"Then maybe we should head back to Earth you know just to check if any aliens have tried to attack" suggested Ashley.

"Good idea Decca set course for Earth" said Justin.

"Course set in and we are on our way" said Decca.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or some of the ideas in this story.**

**Summary: This story is an alternative version of Power Rangers in Space that starts at the end of Turbo with the fight against Goldgoyle so please enjoy the story and also please review it with any opinions you may have since they much appreciated.**

**AN 1: Thanks to , .52, DragonEmperor999, The Keeper Of Worlds and BigJthe clown for their reviews to the previous chapter, sorry this took so long to come out but I had serious writers block at one point of the chapter.**

**AN 2: I would like for People to try and guess the identity of the Phantom Ranger in this story he made a brief appearance in Chapter 4 giving a slight hint to the planet of his origin so please if you haven't read it please do and leave a guess to his identity the first person to guess right will get a prize.**

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

**Chapter 9**

The Delta Megaship was speeding on its way towards the region of the Galaxy that their research had told them that the former Turbo Rangers were likely to be in when they received a distress signal.

"Play the message" said Karone.

"Right" said Trey as he opened the Communications channels so they could hear the Message.

"_Help, anyone out there we need urgent help or planet is being invaded by strange grey men that appear to be impervious to any form of attack we can launch against them"_ said the voice on the message.

The message kept repeating itself until Trey pressed a button to stop them from hearing it.

"Trey find out where the message came from then plot a course our search for the other Rangers will need to wait we can't let another planet fall to the U.A.E they already control a significant section of the galaxy" said Karone.

"The signal seems to be coming from a planet called Ventril Haven" said Trey.

"Plot a course and I'll go and get Zhane" said Karone.

"Right plotting a course and setting off" replied Trey as Karone headed off to find Zhane.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

An hour later Karone found Zhane in the infirmary sitting beside Andros it was obvious that Zhane had been sitting there a while talking to Andros.

"I'm sorry Andros my friend I should have made sure we were all on our Galaxy Gliders before trying to escape the U.A.E" said Zhane.

"Zhane I'm sure Andros doesn't and will not blame you for this you were trying to make sure I was safe and Andros would be the first to tell you to get me to safety you know how over protective he could be" said Karone.

"Thanks Karone I just wish I could hear Andros saying that it would really lift a weight off my shoulders knowing I did the right thing" said Zhane.

"Of course you did the right thing if any of us should be questioning themselves it is me after all it was my plan to go in disguised as Quantrons" said Karone.

"True but it was Andros and I who alerted Elgar to our true identities" said Zhane.

"Well let's not focus on whose too blame and just be grateful that we were able to get out of there in one piece, plus Andros will recover and when he does he will let us know who's to blame" said Karone.

"Right so I guess you have a lead on the other Rangers since you came to find me?" asked Zhane.

"Actually no we have received a distress call from a planet and are heading that way to see if we can help them" said Karone.

"Ok well let's go and see what we can do" said Zhane before turning to his friend in a Medical chamber and saying "See you later Andros"

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Twenty minutes had passed since Karone and Zhane had left Andros as they reached the Control room

"We are in orbit of the planet Ventril Haven" said Trey.

"Have we heard anything else from the planet?" asked Karone.

"Nothing the only transmission we are receiving is some jumbled up noises" said Trey.

"Let's hear it" said Zhane.

Trey activated the communication device and the jumbled up noises (Puttie language) were still there.

"What is that?" asked Zhane.

"No idea but whatever it is but they are probably behind the attack on the Planet" said Trey.

"Can we get a visual of the Planet?" asked Karone.

"Long range sensors may be able to show us the surface but I don't know how clear it would be" said Trey.

"Do it and I will try and clean the image if it is to blurry we need to know what we are dealing with" said Karone.

Trey ran the scan of the surface with the long range sensors and sent the images to the main viewing screen, the image was extremely blurry.

"Ok Karone time to do your magic" said Trey.

Karone began to work her magic on the computer and slowly the image started to become clearer until it showed a Monster and several Grey fuzzy outlines of creatures.

"What are they?" asked Trey.

"I'm still working on the image give me time" said Karone

The image of the Grey fuzzy creatures became clearer and revealed them to be human shaped.

"Those are Putties" said Karone.

"How do we beat them?" asked Trey.

"I don't know they are not Zedd Putties they are Rita's Putties" said Karone.

"I guess we should get down there and see what we can do to help out on the Planet" said Zhane.

"Yeah let's take the Galaxy Gliders down there" said Karone.

"Right" said Zhane along with Karone and Trey they headed off to the jump shoots that lead to the Galaxy Gliders.

The three of them jumped through the shoots morphing before they landed on the respectively coloured Galaxy Gliders and headed to the planet. Once they got their they were surrounded by Putties and a monster that looked like a Ventriloquist's doll.

"Trey do you think you can handle the monster while we take out the Putties?" asked Karone.

"I will do my best Karone just don't take too long in case he is ridiculously strong" said Trey.

"We will do our best" said Karone as she and Zhane with their weapons drew fought against the Putties which lasted for about five minutes before the Putties finally gave in and teleported back to Rita, leaving the Monster to fight the three Rangers alone.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"What do we do my lord Ventrillabeast is in danger those three Rangers could destroy him" said Goldar.

"That is simple Goldar find Scorpina and the two of you shall head down there to give Ventrillabeast some backup" said Lord Zedd.

"Right away my lord I shall go and find her" said Goldar as he walked off through the castle looking for Scorpina.

Ten minutes later he found Scorpina in Finsters monster making room.

"What are you doing Scorpina?" asked Goldar.

"I was waiting for Finster so he could assist me with an idea I had to make our monsters stronger, why do you need something important?" asked Scorpina.

"Lord Zedd wants us both to go down to the planet and help Ventrillabeast with the three Rangers that have come to try and stop him" said Goldar.

"Ok then let's make this quick since I really think this idea could work" said Scorpina as the two of them teleported out of Finsters room and down to the planet Ventril Haven.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"Come on Guy's we just have this monster to defeat" said Zhane as the three Rangers began surrounding Ventrillabeast.

"Not going to happen today Rangers" came the gravelly voice of Goldar.

"Goldar don't you think you have caused enough trouble for us already and we don't even want to know about your friend" said Zhane.

"You Rangers were pathetic back on your home world when we acquired it for the U.A.E it was a pity that you had to evacuate so many of your people we had to bring in slaves from other planets to mine your precious planet dry for minerals for the U.A.E. and if you think you have had it rough fighting me you will be in for a world of pain when Scorpina here finishes with you" said Goldar.

"Trey can you deal with the monster while we take on these two?" asked Karone.

"Of course Karone I'll hold him back as long as I can" said Trey.

The three Rangers drew their weapons and while Trey was busy with Ventrillabeast, Karone was taking on Scorpina and Zhane was taking on Goldar.

While Karone and Zhane were busy with Scorpina and Goldar and Ventrillabeast was teasing Trey making him think he was winning until he made the one mistake that Ventrillabeast was waiting for and then it happened and Ventrillabeast fired a set of strings at Trey and caught him taking control of his body turning him into a puppet then using the control he had over Trey he made Trey remove his Golden Power Staff and raised it up and from the lights on it Trey fired several laser blasts towards Karone and Zhane and hit them knocking them to the floor giving Goldar and Scorpina an advantage in their fights then Ventrillabeast turned Trey's attacks so they were hitting the Delta Megaship in orbit. After several blasts the Delta Megaship landed itself as a large explosion was heard and a panel exploded and the wires under the panel started to smoke really badly.

"Trey please snap out of it" said Karone.

"Trey you are not evil you can break its hold over you" said Zhane.

"It is no use Rangers Ventrillabeast is controlling your friend and the only way you can save him is by severing his connection to Ventrillabeast but you won't do that since you two can't even defeat us on your own" said Goldar.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Meanwhile inside the Delta Megaship in the Medical room the machine attached to Andros started to short circuit and then it finally exploded causing the protective environment that Andros was being healed in to deactivate and Andros just laid there not moving or anything then another power serge shot through the computer systems in the room and hit Andros and as that ended slowly Andros's right hand started to move, then his left followed and then his eyes opened.

"What am I doing here?" asked Andros to himself.

Then before he could think of any reason for why he was here, more of the computers in the room he was in exploded.

"I'm not staying here I need to find Karone and Zhane and work out what is going on" said Andros.

Andros made his way to the cockpit of the ship and looked out and saw Karone and Zhane being pinned down by two monsters and a third Ranger being controlled by a monster that looked like a Ventriloquists puppet.

"Oh No I have to help them" said Andros, he checked his wrist for his Morpher and made sure it was still their then he said. "Let's Rock It" and pressed the numbers 2580 before Morphing in to the Gold Astro Ranger and he made his way to the exit.

"I can do this" said Andros as he opened the door and grabbed his Astro Blaster from its holster on his waist before walking out and firing two quick blasts at Goldar and Scorpina.

"What was that?" said Karone as she and Zhane got back to their feet and looked round.

"It's Andros" said Zhane.

"Karone, Zhane are you two alright?" asked Andros.

"Yes thanks to you we are" said Karone.

"Oh No we are out of here" said Goldar as he and Scorpina spotted the Gold Astro Ranger standing there with his blaster aimed at them with Karone and Zhane beside him.

Andros, Karone and Zhane watched as Goldar and Scorpina teleported away.

"So what's going on guys?" asked Andros.

"That monster Ventrillabeast has taken control of Trey and is using him like a puppet we need to cut the connection between the two of them to free Trey and the only way to do that is by destroying the Monster" said Karone.

"Ok so how about you two distract Trey and the monster and I'll try to sneak up behind and take it out" said Andros.

"You're on just watch out for the strings that he fires that's how he got control of Trey" said Zhane.

"I will" said Andros as he snuck away out of the sight of the monster.

Ventrillabeast kept having Trey firing at Karone and Zhane who had to keep avoiding the blasts while trying to hit Ventrillabeast with their blasters while not hitting Trey.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Ten minutes later Andros had got in position and called out his Spiral Saber before connecting it to his Astro Blaster and calling out "Spiral Saber Booster mode"

Andros aimed the weapon at Ventrillabeast and fired several shots into Ventrillabeast causing him to hit the floor, then Andros charged up the Spiral Saber and fired one more shot at Ventrillabeast blowing him up freeing Trey from its control.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"Uh those Rangers really are annoying me" said Zedd.

"Zeddy don't be like that lets make Ventrillabeast grow that way he may be able to gain control of one of the Rangers Megazords" suggested Rita.

"I like your thinking" said Zedd as he and Rita raised their staffs and crossed them together before shouting out "Make Our Monster Grow"

Then with a double laser beam coming from both staffs headed towards the planet and struck Ventrillabeast before making him grow.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

"Quick back to the ship" said Andros as the four Rangers headed back to the Delta Mega Ship

"Delta Megazord now" called Karone as the four Rangers arrived in the control room.

"Guy's I'll call Pyramidas and we can double team him" said Trey.

"Right good thinking" said Zhane.

Trey called Pyramidas and the Zord arrived and Trey entered the control room of his Zord and transformed it to its battle mode and together the two Zords made short work of Ventrillabeast and finally the Delta Megazord finished it off with the Delta Mega Cannon and Trey added a Golden energy blast from Pyramidas as well and the monster blew up.

"We did it the Planet is safe and Ventrillabeast is no more" said Karone.

"Another U.A.E monster bites the dust" said Zhane.

"So do you three fancy telling me what has happened since I was injured?" asked Andros.

"Yeah we will explain once we get back in space" said Karone.

Trey teleported back into the Delta Megaship as Pyramidas vanished back to Triforia.

"Trey do you fancy staying with us since four Rangers would make our job easier than three?" asked Andros.

"I would be happy to accept but my planet needs me in case the U.A.E decide to turn their attentions towards it, so if you wouldn't mind could you drop me back on Triforia?" asked Trey.

"Sure thing anything for a fellow Ranger and besides you can help get me up to date with everything I have missed" said Andros.

Trey nodded than said "If the day comes and you need my help just call and I will come as quick as I can" then he and Andros headed out of the control room to find somewhere quiet to talk while Karone and Zhane flew the Delta Megaship to Triforia.

**Power Rangers in Space 2.0**

Several hours later they reached Triforia and Andros was up to date with the adventures Karone and Zhane had had since he had been hurt and he was now looking forward to finding the other five Rangers that they had learned were somewhere in space looking for Zordon and Dimitria.

"It's about time you two actually did something we all could have agreed on for a change" said Andros.

"Well we had to find a way to find the rest of the team of Space Rangers that Zordon told us would one day arrive" said Zhane.

"And have you found them yet?" asked Andros.

"Not yet but we can now have a way to track them" said Karone.

Andros knew that his two friends had been hard at work trying to do what was right and now he wanted to help them and also find a new planet for the survivors of KO - 35's destruction to settle on.

Trey said his goodbyes and left the Delta Megaship and promised to do what he could from Triforia to locate the other team of Rangers and send coordinates to Karone on the Delta Megaship if he ever found them.


End file.
